Animus (The Midnight Series)
by Notowa
Summary: Something is wrong with Twilight Sparkle. It's up to Sunset Shimmer and the girls to find out what happened, and if they are able to recover Twilight in time.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Chapter 1: Lost

I

It was late at night. The storm was coming through, with the wind currents brushing up against the doors and windows. The weeds and branches of trees tap upon them, making a sound, as if someone was outside their home. The thunder was light, not touching the ground, nor disrupting the townspeople's sleep throughout the night. It was, instead, calming to listen to. The rain started to drizzle, as Sunset Shimmer heard it from her bathroom window. She was taking a long deserved bath, with candles surrounding the tub to give a dimness of light in an unlit room. Meditating with the sounds of the rain and wind, picking up the patterns, that was soothing to listen in. The tub was full of bubbles, which began to dissipate as she prolonged her time in the tub with her eyes closed.

She thought about her previous adventure with everyone, and wondered if Twilight was trying to say something to her. Majority of that incident was Midnight's doing, but Twilight might have had something to do with it. Was Twilight really jealous of Princess Twilight? She thought. Did she do all of that because of her? There were some things unexplained and remained a mystery, of everything she saw, all her research and paperwork inside a locked closet. All the things hidden, made Sunset start to shiver. She opened her eyes and saw that the bubbles were gone, and the tub was no longer hot. The candle wax was starting to spill out onto the floor as the flames grew thin, ready to burn out. Sunset doused them out, and she got out to turn on the lights. She grabbed a clean bathrobe from the towel rack at the opposite side of the sink, and drained the tub, drying out her long glossy fiery hair. Her arms felt numb from being in the air, as she wrapped a towel around her head.

II

As she walked out into the living room, the lamps were still on, making it a nice, dim atmosphere inside the room. The windows were foggy with raindrops pouring down on it from the outside, and the heat from the bathroom that was condensing inside. She could hear the nearby branches of trees, scratching up against the walls outside her home as the winds blew.

She sat down on her living room couch, still contemplating about Midnight. Her phone was sitting on the desk where her lamp and half drunken tea was left. She picked up her tea, it was cold and bittersweet, as she put it up to her lips to drink. She glanced at her phone and picked it up, and opened her lock screen. There were no messages or updates. They had gone through all that effort to get out some heavy secrets from each other, but nothing changed from an ordinary day. Perhaps they sometimes needed time to decompress, as they moved on. Most days were quiet, even during school. The only time they've spent together was during Rainbow Dash's games, or making an occasional vlog video, or even just wanting to hang out to celebrate something. And then comes trouble, which prompts them all to come together to take the evil down. Then it was back to a normal routine once again.

Sunset felt kind of out of place, given that she was a pony in a human world. If there was a human Twilight, was there a human Sunset? She went through phases of existential moments as the time spent there, felt like there was so much unexplained and also remained a mystery. She has not tried to search for the other Sunset. What good would that do? She would often ask herself. With all the vlog videos and internet fame she had, she was certain the other one would notice that there was another person like her in the world somewhere.

She also thought about what Princess Twilight said about going back to Equestria, maybe during the summer, she could go back to visit. That all depends if the portal was even opened.

As Sunset was sitting comfortably, and re-watching her vlog videos, she heard something outside her front door. She thought it could have been just the twigs or rocks being thrown around with the wind, but it sounded heavier than that. Sunset walked up to look, but as she stood up, she saw a quick flash outside her window by the front door. It could have been lightning, striking down into the ground, but she had not felt the light struck the earth, or the sound of a boom after it. It sounded as if her light bulb outside her front door had gone out. The sound of the glass breaking against something, in which could have been the dirt swallowed by the winds. She sighed as she contemplated putting up another light bulb tomorrow morning. She went to her cupboard to fetch a pack of light bulbs. Might as well do it now, because it's not something she usually had to do, so it would not even cross her mind the next day.

III

Sunset went to turn off the light switch, as she opened the door, and right outside her door, she saw a figure in the darkness. She screamed, slammed the door, and locked it. She tried to look out the window, but could not see with all the heat condensing from her skin and from the bathroom, with the rain pouring down from the other side, there was just fogginess and darkness. Sunset grabbed a flashlight and a baseball bat over by her computers underneath her bed, and she gathered her strength to unlock and reopen the door. If anything, her element was on her neck for guidance. Sunset turned the flashlight on, and readied her weapon to the air. She slowly opened the door. Sunset's eyes opened wide and her pupils shrunk to the size of pebble.

"T-Twilight?!" Sunset questioned, as she saw Twilight Sparkle standing there in the rain with no coat or shoes on. "Come in here!" Twilight followed the light into Sunset's living room. She backed away from her, to shut the door to lock it.

There is something off about Twilight? Sunset thought. She seems... lifeless. The way she was walking to her, was like a walking corpse. Twilight was soaking wet, her hair was scraggly, and her eyes were dull and wide open without her glasses on, and her feet were covered in dirt, tracking mud all over the floor.

"Twilight? What's wrong?!" Sunset continued. "Why were you out there in the rain?!" Twilight did not answer. She stood there silently, and looked up at Sunset with those huge eyes. There was emptiness in them. It frightened Sunset. Sunset saw her hands, as they were bleeding, and the blood fell onto the floor with the dried mud from her feet. "Twilight?!" Sunset screamed.

IV

Sunset rushed her to the bathroom. She washed her hands with soap to wash off the blood and dirt, and saw pieces of glass falling from her hands. It seems Twilight was the one that had made the front light turn off. She held onto the bulb until it burst into her hands and caused her skin to rip open. As Sunset was carefully taking the glass out her hand, Twilight resisted and grunted in pain. Twilight tried to pull away from her, but Sunset had kept her hands into the sink.

"Stop!" Sunset yelled. Twilight got away from her. "Stop it! What is wrong with you?!" Sunset grabbed a towel and the first-aid kit from her bathroom cupboard, under the sink. She placed Twilight down on her toilet seat, and cleaned off the water and blood. The towel was soaked after it, as Sunset wrapped her hand with a clean gauze. Twilight stopped resisting her. She just looked at her hands as she was wrapping it, trying to move her fingers, but could only use them as pinchers like a crab. "What are you doing here?! What's wrong?!" Sunset questioned, as she gently tugged her shoulder. But, all she got was Twilight's dark, soul-gripping eyes that would make her feel uncomfortable and send shivers down her spine. Sunset brought another towel from the cupboard to wipe her up. Twilight started to fight her as she tried to wipe off her head and body. "Twilight! Stop!" Sunset kept yelling at her. Twilight was still soaked and was cold to the touch of her. There is definitely something wrong with her.

V

Sunset grabbed her shoulders and used her element to see into her mind. She saw nothing but darkness until she saw what happened outside her front door.

"What the hell?!" Sunset got up and was upset. Twilight followed her to the living room, she stood by staring at her, as Sunset paced around the living room. Sunset angrily sighed. "What is wrong with you?!" She yelled again, aggressively shaking Twilight. It made Twilight frightened of her, as she tried to speak, but she just made a noise like some sort of banshee. Sunset was devastated. She had no idea what was wrong with Twilight.

Sunset grabbed her phone and called the girls, but none of them answered. She was about to phone the police, but she saw Twilight walking around her house, looking at things and touching everything. She came to Sunset's book, and Sunset stopped, dropping her phone on the couch, and snatched the book away from her.

"No! Don't you dare touch it!" Sunset yelled. Twilight looked at her. Sunset could not look at her, as her eyes were freaking her out, to continually stare back at her.

Sunset placed her book down, and had taken Twilight up the stairs. Sunset wanted to give her some fresh clothes to wear for now to sleep in. Hopefully the girls will come over in the morning to help her figure out Twilight's behavior, Sunset thought to herself. She was scrambling through her dresser and found the sleepwear she gave Princess Twilight, but she had her other pair of pajama shirts and matching pants to wear. She handed the clothes over to Twilight, while she put on her's. Twilight touched the clothing and looked at them as if she had no idea what they were.

"Put them on!" Sunset demanded Twilight. Twilight just kept playing around with them, even making them fall onto the floor like a child. "No!" Sunset sighed. "Please, don't make me do this..." Sunset said to herself. She had to do it for her, apparently.

She took her back down the stairs to the living room to pick up the clothes she dropped, and started taking off her clothes one by one. Twilight was resisting her, and was trying to make her stop.

"Stop it!" Sunset yelled. Twilight fought with her. "Stop! I don't want to do this anymore than you do!" Twilight backed away and gave Sunset a mean look, as she tripped to the floor from the stairwell. "Twilight!" Sunset yelled. Twilight tried to get up to the stairs, but she could not get up quick enough as Sunset tackled her and made her put on the shirt and pants.

Twilight stood up, and was touching the clothing she had put. Sunset was exhausted trying to put the clothes on Twilight, she had given no other thought to it, other than how annoying it was. She placed Twilight's soaked clothes and all the towels she had used in the bathroom, as Twilight continued to look around as if she had never seen the place before.

VI

Sunset made Twilight head back upstairs. She reached out to her blankets from one corner and uncovered it.

"Get in bed!" Sunset pointed towards the opening she left. Twilight did nothing but stare where Sunset had pointed. "Go to bed!" Sunset continually yelled, and pointed at the opening again. Twilight just looked at her. Sunset disgusted with her, forcefully laid her down. She covered her up, and tightened the sheet and blanket so she won't be able to get up or fall off the bed. Twilight struggled being under the blankets. She couldn't move, so she stopped and watched Sunset head back down the stairs. "Goodnight Twi!" Sunset said, as she turned off the lamps downstairs. "We'll have to figure out what's wrong with you tomorrow!"

Sunset laid on the couch to rest, and she fell asleep as quickly as she laid down. Not even thinking about what just happened.

VII

Later on that evening, Sunset dreamt of Twilight. She was frightened by her. Twilight's eyes were dreadfully cold. The deadly stare, which made everything about the situation worse.

Sunset woke up, as she was getting scared of the dream she had. She turned the lamp on. Twilight was standing right by the couch, with her intense stare looking straight at her. Twilight had nothing but her eyes, she had no other facial features. Sunset screamed as Twilight had placed a blanket over her face.

VIII

Sunset woke up again from the couch. She was hesitant to turn on the lights, but she did with her eyes closed. Luckily, no one is there, Sunset thought.

Sunset would feel the cold piercing and dripping from her head down to her back. The uncomfortable silence made her think twice about going back to sleep again.

She walked up to check on her friend. Twilight was still awake. She turned her head and watched Sunset come up the stairs. Sunset saw that she was awake, with that stare haunted her. She tried to close her eyes gently, trying to make her go to sleep, but Twilight would open them back up, slowly, and one eye at a time. Sunset shifted back. She was about to head back down the stairs, that was until Twilight had reached out to her arm. Twilight's grip suddenly became stronger, making her arm feel the pain of being crushed. The bandages began to soak up more blood as she reopened up her wounds.

"Ow! Stop!" Sunset yelled. "Let go!" She tried to get away from her, but her grip was tightening. Sunset kept fighting, until Twilight used her other hand to drag her closer. "No!" Sunset stopped resisting because she was afraid of falling off the platform to the living room. Sunset was tossed around and landed on top of Twilight. In which, Twilight wrapped her arms around her and her legs underneath the blankets, locked up with Sunset's legs. Making it difficult for her to move. "Get off me!" Sunset tried to pull her off, but Twilight kept her arms tight around her until she grew tired of fighting back. Sunset was out of breath and was unconscious. The last thing she sensed was Twilight's cold arms and her body wrapped around her. The cold atmosphere made Sunset feel the uncomfortable, frozen rain and wind from outside throughout the night. She drifted off into a sleep, with her eyes closing slowly. Twilight's eyes were the last thing she saw.


	2. Chapter 2: Helpless

Chapter 2: Helpless

I

Sunset dreamt of nightmares that kept her in fear of Twilight.

II

Sunset was walking to an odd building. The building was not familiar in the slightest to her, but she felt like she had been there before. She was her ponyself. Sunset looked around her, and there was a fogginess that surrounded her, along with dead trees that no longer held leaves together on the branches. It was nighttime, with the moon glowing at the peak in the skies. She came to the building, and it looked as if it was an abandoned mansion in the middle of the woods. Sunset knocked on the door, and it had opened fairly slowly. She was greeted by human Princess Twilight. Which made her feel comforted. She held out her hand and brought her inside the mansion. Inside of it was covered in reds and blacks, the carpeting was bright red and the walls were a darkened wood that still held a glossy pigment to give it's richness and texture. There were candles and torches that partially lit up the room, like an old castle. Princess Twilight held Sunset's hand, as she realized she was in her human form. Princess Twilight then dragged her further into the mansion, where she saw pictures of familiar faces on the walls, painting of places she had been too, and passed many doorways. Princess Twilight stopped at one of the doors, and opened it. She brought her to a refined room. Near the center against the wall was a large king-sized bed that had black sheets, a fluffy red blanket, and was enclosed with a transparent black curtain draped from the four corners against the railing of the bed. The room had a small desk and chair in the far right corner of the room. There was a large wardrobe in the other corner, and the rest of the room was darkened by shadows that lingered everywhere it was not lit. Princess Twilight then laid Sunset down to the bed. She had wrapped her in the sheets and blankets, making her comfortable. Princess Twilight also laid with her. Sunset was hoping she would. They both laid there, starting to get sleepy. The comfort of Princess Twilight with her made Sunset feel relaxed.

Sunset felt something underneath the sheets that made her crawl up to the top of the bed. A few seconds later, Princess Twilight felt like she was being dragged. Sunset quickly grabbed her hands as Princess Twilight was about to be taken away into the darkness. Sunset tried to pull her in, but her grip suddenly lost strength and Princess Twilight was taken away. Sunset sat in the bed, alone and afraid of walking out of the curtains. She heard a giggle coming from the side of her. Sunset quickly turned to look and saw Princess Twilight sink below underneath the bed. Sunset walked up and checked underneath. Sunset saw nothing. And got back up, until she heard it behind her. Sunset slowly turned around and saw that the wardrobe was opened with scratch marks all over the inside of it. She kept turning the other direction. Sunset saw the desk, and there was something carved into it. It had an eye symbol which looked familiar to her. Sunset turned around and saw Twilight with no facial features and enormous eyes staring from the other side of the room. With her hands, bloodied, and the fingernails cracked and ripped into her skin. Twilight hovered to her, but Sunset went back to the bed. She stood until she felt like she was safe enough to head for the door. Sunset opened the door and bolted through the hallway Princess Twilight took her through. The pictures on the walls became blank and the painting smeared like someone had used their hand to wipe it away. Sunset didn't look back until she found the front door she came out of.

Sunset was outside. She looked and saw that she was inside her house. She went back through the door, and came out to the front entrance of Canterlot High. She saw the mirror and stallion statue. She went to it, and placed her hand over it, but it was solid. The mirror had her reflection, but it was her ponyself. It changed in front of her to a familiar face, the demon she became.

Sunset backed away from it, and turned to the school entrance. She saw Twilight standing at the door. Both the demon and Twilight came to her. Sunset ran for it, but they caught her. Sunset tried to wake herself up.

III

Sunset startled, as she started to regain her composure. Her eyes twitched to open up again, laying in her bed. She felt the bitter cold of the bright morning sun peeking through the curtains. Throughout the night, she remained frozen from Twilight's body, and she still could feel her intoxicating dead corpse nearby. She looked around and saw that Twilight was not there. Sunset hoped that it was all a dream. As she got up to fix her bed, her bed was wet with blood, sweat, tears, and possibly piss from Twilight's doing, since she may not know how to use the restroom.

"Great, now I have to clean that up!" Sunset said to herself, as she wrapped up the sheets and blankets to a naked mattress underneath. As she got up, the house felt colder, and she could smell the freshness of earth from outside in her house. Sunset looked around and saw that Twilight was nowhere to be found. "Twilight?" Sunset called. Sunset walked down the stairs and saw Twilight laying on the floor. "Twilight?!" Sunset went over to her, it seemed she fell over the platform late at night, Twilight was knocked unconscious. Her eyes were closed and her body felt lifeless. "Oh, Twilight..." Sunset picked her up, and placed her on the couch, as she searched to see if Twilight was still breathing. She was. Sunset, relieved, and was curious about Twilight and looked into her mind again. Through Twilight's eyes, she saw herself, it seems that Twilight was not asleep but watched her throughout the night. Twilight's grip lifted from her as she saw herself moving around into the blankets. A little while longer, Sunset pushed Twilight out of bed, in which Twilight fell over from the platform. Sunset was startled, the fact that Twilight stood up countless hours on staring at her, made her skin crawl with goosebumps.

Sunset phoned the girls, given it was an emergency they needed to figure out together.

IV

It took a little while for the girls to arrive, but Twilight was still asleep when they entered Sunset's house.

"What's the problem?!" Rainbow Dash yelled, as she ran into Sunset's house. "I'm ready for anything!"

"What's up Sunset?" Applejack asked. As Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie walked in. The shivering cold breeze was blown into the house, so Sunset went to shut the door. "Does it have something to do with Twilight?" Applejack continued as she looked down at Twilight, laying on the couch.

"I'm afraid so..." Sunset said. "Twilight arrived late last night in the middle of the storm, with no shoes or even a jacket." The girls were terrified. "That's not all, she was acting weird. I tried talking to her, but she didn't say anything."

"Something smells funky..." Rarity complained.

"It does." Sunset replied.

"Something actually smells funky, like sweat and something else?" Rarity continued. Sunset thought about it, and realized she did not wash up or cleaned the bed before she called them over to her house.

"Sunset did say she was outside..." Applejack interrupted. "She could have stepped anywhere with no shoes on!"

"Yeah..." Sunset said, as her face grew pale, as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well, then do something about it!" Rarity demanded. "I can't stand to be here any longer with this... fumes of toxicity!"

"C'mon Rarity, there are more important things to worry about!" Rainbow Dash added. "Like, did you use your brain magic or whatever Sunset?"

"Yeah I did, nothing seemed to have happened before she arrived last night." Sunset said, while Rarity was once again upset with Rainbow Dash, but this time Applejack stepped in to calm her down.

"That's strange..." Fluttershy said softly, as she went to examine Twilight's body. "She's breathing rather slowly, and her pulse..."

"She is sleeping ya know?" Rainbow Dash added.

"Even so, her whole body feels cold, and not functioning normally..." Fluttershy said. "I'm worried! Was Spike with her at all?"

"No, I don't think so..." Sunset said.

"This is not good, it is happening again, isn't it?" Fluttershy yelled.

"Am afraid am with this one on Fluttershy." Applejack said. "Twilight probably had an accident again?"

"It could be!" Sunset said. "But, after what happened, you think she would have been more cautious, or even too scared to mess with things like this again?!"

"Guess not..." Pinkie Pie said, as she was laying on Sunset's bed.

"Pinkie Pie?!" Sunset yelled. They all turned their attention to Pinkie above the platform on Sunset's bed.

"What?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Twilight was laying there!" Sunset announced.

"Oh, that explains why it's wet over here!" Pinkie Pie said. Sunset had facepalmed in embarrassment. The others looked at each other.

"Look, we're going to find out together, right?" Applejack asked, as she placed her hand on Sunset's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's hope!" Sunset said, as she began to worry. Everyone quieted down, and they saw Twilight awaken from her sleep. She did not yawn or even wipe off the drool from her mouth. "Twilight? Are you okay?" Sunset asked, but Twilight did nothing, but starred with her big captivating violet eyes.

"Twilight?!" Rainbow Dash asked, but Twilight looked toward her direction, and Rainbow Dash cowardly shifted back away from her as she looked deep into her eyes. "Talk about Fluttershy's raging eyes."

"What?!" Fluttershy said. Twilight observed all that surrounded her, not saying a word or having any reaction in her emotionless expression. "I'm going to try it!" Fluttershy stepped to her, Twilight looked at her, and Fluttershy gazed at her with her powerful mind controlling eyes. Fluttershy focused for a minute or two, but she could not see anything in Twilight but dread. "It's no use..." Fluttershy added. "We need to go check in at her house, find Spike, and open her closet of secrets again!"

"Agreed!" Rainbow Dash said. As the others nodded, Sunset was not convinced that Twilight would do something like this again.

"Anyone else feel hungry?" Pinkie Pie asked, as she was kicking her feet off the side of the bed. "Cause I could use something warm in my tummy!" The girls stopped for a moment, and were starting to feel their empty stomach growl.

"Sure." Sunset said. "But, what do we do with Twilight?"

"Take her with us?" Rainbow Dash said. "She won't do any harm!" As she tapped on her shoulder. Twilight looked back at her. "Except do that!" Rainbow Dash added. "There we go!" As Rainbow Dash placed a pair of sunglasses on Twilight. "Someone just got fifteen percent much cooler!" The girls laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready!" Sunset said.

V

As the girls waited around for Sunset. They just talked about some things regarding Twilight's behavior. Twilight was silent, looking around, and looking at all the girls one by one. As if she never knew them, and took off the glasses.

"C'mon Twilight, really?!" Rainbow Dash added.

Sunset finally showered, and she got dressed into a dark red shirt that had orange and yellow stripes along the neck and shoulders, black jeans, leather boots and her leather jacket, unzipped.

"Alright, let's go!" Sunset said, as she walked out of the bathroom. The girls liked her newest outfit she had.

"Wait, what about Twilight?!" Pinkie Pie said. "She's not dressed!" They all turned their attention to Twilight, and Twilight was wearing Sunset's usual pajamas.

"Oh boy..." Sunset said.


	3. Chapter 3: Uncontrolled

Chapter 3: Uncontrolled

I

The girls struggled to get Twilight somewhat decent to be in the middle of the public eye. The girls fought with Twilight getting her into fresh clothes, like Sunset did the night before. She had help with the girls by her side this time around. Rarity tried to fix up Twilight with some make-up, but she kept moving her head too much for Rarity to focus. Rainbow Dash placed the sunglasses back onto Twilight's face, to block her stare that gave them nightmares.

II

They walked out of Sunset's house. The air was cold, with the winds pushing them forward to find a place to indulge in a hearty meal for the noon. The clouds were roaring forward with the winds, carrying toward their direction. The sun was blocked, making the chilling air more unbearable to stay out for too long.

III

They all reached a diner that was more or less cozy-like, according to Applejack. The place was a family-owned diner, but it was more of a modern layout than what it used to be. It used to have a country-styled aesthetic with old pictures, antiques, and the inside decorated with a log cabin coat over the walls. The girls were seated within the center of the diner, given it was the largest table they could spare for seven teens. The diner was quite filled to capacity because it was the middle of the weekday, where many families and friends are gathered to enjoy a meal together. The table was squared and each of the girls sat next to their partners, surrounding each spot on the table. Pinkie sat next to Twilight, and Sunset sat on the other end next to Twilight. They sat with her to make sure she won't make a mess of things.

The waitress had taken their orders, and left with a disgusted feeling in her stomach when she called onto Twilight. Twilight already took off the glasses, and the stare she gave the waitress. She nearly went through a heart attack. Sunset ordered for her a soup, which happened to be Twilight's favorite.

Twilight surveyed around the diner, she blinked and was fixated on looking at others while they ate. Twilight was opening and closing her mouth, mimicking them, but as she did, she gave off an odd sound, as if they were moans of an exhausted grunt.

Sunset would look at the others, they were unsure of what to think of Twilight. They tried to focus on each other. Applejack was talking to Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had spoken about Twilight, how she would give off a creepy feeling that would make their skin crawl. Pinkie would twitch being near Twilight. Sunset sat silently, looking down at the table because she knew how awkward they all must feel, being near this imposter. Sunset thought of what could be wrong with her, but it hadn't been at all, leading up to what they already been through before. This situation was different in Sunset's opinion, no one would be this dead inside, unless Twilight's mind or spirit had been all the sudden taken away. Sunset thought it might be possible.

"Hey everyone?" Sunset asked, the girls focused on Sunset. "Do you think it's possible that Twilight is not really there?"

"What are you saying?" Rarity asked. "Like we're all dreaming this?"

"No, like in the form of spiritual presence?" Sunset continued. "Like her spirit?"

"Like a ghost or an entity?" Rainbow Dash asked. "That would be pretty scary! Right Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash teased Fluttershy.

"Oh stop it..." Fluttershy said, as she would slap Rainbow Dash's hand away trying to creepily tickle her. "But... yes..."

"Are ya tryin' to say, this is not Twilight, but an apparition of some kind?" Applejack asked.

"What I mean is, her mind or spirit was taken by something, and all that's left is this empty shell?!" Sunset answered.

"If that's true... then that could mean... there is someone or something taking away people's life force!" Pinkie Pie commented.

"Yeah, it just feels scary..." Sunset said. "I'm scared of Twilight, if she's even okay..."

"Don't worry Sunset, just like before, you have a feeling that Twilight's house has the answer!" Fluttershy assured, as she held onto Sunset's shoulder next to her.

"You're right..." Sunset replied. "But, is it even okay for us to just sit around until we do find something about it?"

"And skip out on lunch?" Pinkie commented. "I already missed breakfast!"

"Pinkie's right." Rainbow Dash added. "We will all be rested and ready for action after we get something in our system!"

"I suppose you're right!" Sunset said, as she smiled. The rest of them nodded.

IV

The waitress returned with their food, and asked Sunset to hand Twilight's food to her, since she didn't want to come near her. Sunset grabbed the bowl, and placed it in front of Twilight.

"Enjoy your meal!" The waitress said, as she quickly turned the other direction. The girls wasted no time digging into their food, after a few bites Sunset realized Twilight did not know how to eat. Sunset sat up in her seat, and had pulled to sit closer to Twilight. The girls watched Sunset, as they chewed their food. Sunset picked up her spoon, the spoon filled to the brim, and brought it over to Twilight. Twilight sat still, and watched the spoon come to her. Pinkie came over to open her lips, as Sunset placed a spoonful into her mouth. Twilight sat up and the soup spilled out of her mouth, and had got all over the seat and her pants.

"Twilight!" Sunset grunted. Sunset signaled Pinkie to try it again. As they cleaned her up. Sunset and Pinkie closed her mouth and lifted her head up for her to drink it down. After they did, Sunset placed the spoon in Twilight's hands. A few tries, Sunset felt that she got the hang of it. They all continued to eat, sitting quietly.

Twilight was focused on the soup, she came across something in the bowl. In which, she swallowed whole, but she caught it stuck in her throat. Twilight was sounding off being restrained from breathing. Sunset got up, and pulled her in to push the food out of her. Sunset heaved, and Twilight spat out the piece of meat onto Rarity across from her. Rarity screamed. Rarity didn't want to touch it, so Applejack had leaned over to pick it up. Sunset looked around and saw that there were a few guests starting to see what happened. Applejack wrapped the piece into a napkin, and sat back up in her seat. Rarity was cleaning where it hit her. Rarity was disgusted with Twilight. Rainbow Dash tried desperately to hold back her laughter. Fluttershy could see her cheeks puffing red and her hand over her mouth, her eyes squinting as she started to drool over her hand. Fluttershy shook her head and sighed. Rarity looked over and saw Rainbow Dash trying not to laugh, she was pissed off at her. Applejack placed her hand over to her to calm her down, but Rarity yanked her hand away and got up to head for the restroom. As Rarity headed inside, Rainbow Dash let out a chuckle. Applejack looked displeased with her. So, it made Rainbow Dash stop after a few hacks of her throat. Rainbow Dash cleared her throat, and returned to her meal.

Sunset was helping Twilight how to eat the physical food, as Pinkie Pie was helpful enough to assist Sunset. Twilight gnawed on a piece of meat until it was reduced to a saucy-like substance for her to swallow. Twilight tried a few times, and began to be fully capable of eating. Sunset and Pinkie were relieved, and sat back down to eat their food. Applejack got up to meet with Rarity in the bathroom. Fluttershy poked Rainbow Dash, as Rainbow Dash knew Fluttershy was not happy with her.

V

Rarity stood at the sink, continually wiping off the stain left on her shirt. Rarity looked up to see Applejack next to her.

"I really hate Rainbow Dash... sometimes..." Rarity said, as she sniffled with a few tears.

"You don't mean that..." Applejack said. "It wasn't her fault..."

"Hmph!" Rarity huffed.

"It was rude of her though." Applejack added.

"I swear, I'm just going to..." Rarity said, as she threw down her fist at the sink. Applejack had gone over to her, and placed her hands over her shoulders.

"Ah understand, but just let it go. You know she can be a little immature at times..." Applejack requested.

"I'll let it go, but when I say so!" Rarity yelled, Applejack turned away.

"Okay..." Applejack commented. She then left for the door, and Rarity continued to wipe off the stain. "You comin'?"

"I lost my appetite!" Rarity continued. Applejack sat back down, seeing Twilight getting used to eating normally.

VI

Twilight picked up her whole bowl, and drank it all. Sunset was surprised, and Pinkie was astounded. However, after Twilight placed the bowl down, she got up and went over to Pinkie.

"What's up Twilight?" Pinkie asked. Twilight went over and dragged her plate closest to her, and shoved her hand into her food and brought it to her mouth. "Hey!" Pinkie yelled, as Twilight chomped down her food. Twilight went over to the next person, and ate their food. Twilight was becoming monstrous and invading people's space, taking their food and eating it like an uncontrolled maniac, making a mess of things. The people were utterly shocked and terrified of her. Sunset got up and tried to restrain her, the others went to tackle her down, and stop her from eating. As they brought Twilight to her knees, Rarity went to see what happened. Twilight regurgitated all the food she had in her mouth and stomach. It made Rarity sick and disgusted, she rushed to the restroom once again. Applejack and Sunset pulled Twilight to a seat. The people were also becoming sick seeing the chewed food of assorted colors. The workers got down to clean it up, but the smell of it made them all back out of it.

"Okay, we need to get to Twilight's house now!" Sunset commanded.

"Ah'll stay an' clean up, ya go on ahead!" Applejack said.

"I'll stay as well!" Fluttershy requested. "I'll help clean!"

"Are you sure?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, go!" Fluttershy added. Sunset, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash headed out the door. Rarity was stuck in the bathroom, trying to cough up what she had left. Applejack and Fluttershy stood back to help them clean.

VII

Sunset held onto Twilight by her left arm, and Rainbow Dash carried her on the other side. Pinkie looked at Twilight, Twilight looked sick and was ready to pass out. It was not far from Twilight's house, however, on the way there, Sunset found a familiar object. Sunset accidentally kicked it on the side of the road. A rock, shaped like an egg, with that eye symbol in the center, with lines and carvings of intricate characters. Sunset held it, and the other girls had seen it, as they held onto Twilight. It was the Memory Stone.

VIII

Sunset and the girls made it back to Twilight's house. Sunset opened the door, using the spare key in the odd shaped object by the door. When they opened the door, there were papers scattered everywhere, and the closet was already opened. They placed Twilight in an empty spot on the couch. Twilight fell asleep.

"Great, at least our suspicion about Twilight was right all along!" Rainbow Dash commented.

"We don't even know why yet!" Sunset responded. "Just look around for anything useful!"

"Sunset, is there anything that's not obvious? Why are you so quick to defend Twilight? After everything that's happened, aren't you a little pissed off?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What are you trying to say?!" Sunset yelled. "Of course I'm upset! But, there has to be a reason! Why are you so quick to judge?!"

"A reason for this?" Rainbow Dash said as she held up the stone at Sunset's face. "She's definitely hiding something!"

"Are you going to help or not?!" Sunset questioned.

"I think we should wait until the others arrive!" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"We don't have time, if this is a replica then we can't spend anymore time doing nothing! Twilight could lose her memories forever!" Sunset yelled.

"Calm down, Sunset, we know, but we can't destroy it without all our elements together!" Pinkie Pie interrupted. "Just hold on... please."

"Fine." Sunset said, as she stormed into Twilight's bedroom.

"Thanks Pinkie..." Rainbow Dash said softly. "What's everyone's deal today?"

"You're welcome Dash, but remember, there's a time and a place for laughter, which is why I hang back just a little..." Pinkie added.

"Yeah... I guess I can't really help it..." Rainbow Dash said, as she looked down to the floor. Pinkie rested her hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, sometimes laughing and smiling makes everything a little bit better!" Pinkie added. Rainbow Dash smiled.

IX

Sunset was in Twilight's room, and she saw Spike there asleep, she didn't want to bother him. She sat by the window, afraid of facing the fact that Twilight may not be who she said she was. The Twilight she knew was not doing sketchy experiments or keeping secrets from them. What could be the reason for the memory stone? How is there another memory stone? Sunset questioned herself. What was she trying to keep away? Maybe Midnight never left her, but she tried to get rid of her that way? Was it too strong and it erased all of her? Sunset hoped she was not too late, who knows how long it's been since she did it. She could already be too late.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

Chapter 4: Broken

I

It was about a half an hour when the group reconvened at Twilight's house. Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity arrived.

"Hey, what's up?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Don't ask." Applejack suggested.

"Please be silent!" Rarity added.

"Fine." Rainbow Dash grunted.

"You guys are finally here!" Sunset enlightened.

"What's goin' on?!" Applejack asked.

"Look." Sunset requested, as she held up the memory stone. The girls gasped.

"That..." Rarity pointed to it. "What is that?"

"It's the memory stone!" Sunset said. "The memory stone steals a person's memory, and it also can wipe anyone's memory of you." The girls were silent. "It was the time you all forgot about me."

"No, wonder it doesn't ring a bell..." Rarity added. "I simply can't remember when that happened."

"Seriously?" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "I remember it. We all thought Sunset was still bad, so we basically casted her out of our group!" Everyone was awkwardly silent.

"Look, I don't want to be reminded of it. Let's just move on to Twilight!" Sunset suggested.

"Right!" Pinkie shouted.

"The only way to restore Twilight's memory is to destroy it... but..." Sunset stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"But what?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know how long it's been since that time, it could already be too late, she could have lost everything..." Sunset cried.

"What do ya mean?" Applejack questioned.

"Within three days after the sun sets, the memory that was absorbed into the stone, disappears... forever!" Sunset stated, the girls were worried. "Twilight... could already be gone..."

"Then let's waste no time, let's destroy it now!" Applejack ordered. The girls nodded.

II

The girls gathered together outside. Twilight was still asleep, but she was with them, so they could manifest their power. The girls were grouped in a line, they held their hands together and focused. They felt the surge of power running through them like an electrical current. Sunset transformed into Daydream. The girls remained in their normal form. Sunset levitated, she lifted her hands up, and swung her arms down to where they placed the stone. The stone cracked being engulfed with Sunset's powerful beam of light. It then burst. The stone had opened, several strings of colors aerated from it. The girls could describe them as movie reels. A few of them went into Twilight.

Sunset changed back, and went over to Twilight. Sunset lifted her up by her shoulders. Twilight moaned, and her eyes twitched and opened them slowly.

"Twilight?" Sunset asked softly. Twilight opened her eyes, and they were less frightening than before. They were a sparkling beauty like the stars of the night.

"Sunset..." Twilight spoke softly. "Thank you." Twilight hugged Sunset tightly. The girls smiled, and came in for a hug as well.

"I'm so happy you're back Twilight!" Pinkie enlightened.

"Thanks." Twilight said, as she ruffled her curls. Pinkie purred.

The girls took Twilight inside her house, and sat her down on her couch to rest.

"What happened Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked. "That was so weird."

"I'm so sorry everyone... I didn't mean to cause so much trouble..." Twilight responded with sincerity.

"Twilight?" Sunset asked. "What happened?" Sunset sat down by Twilight, and looked at her. Twilight looked away.

"I-It's nothing..." Twilight said. "Just an accident..."

"What?!" Rarity squandered. "You're not going to tell us?" Twilight was silent. Pinkie Pie jumped into the conversation.

"Twilight? You dropped your element by the curb!" Pinkie said, as she handed it over to Twilight.

"Thanks Pinkie!" Twilight said. Twilight put it back on. "That's much better!" As she looked at everyone. "What?"

"Well, we do deserve an explanation for this Twi?" Applejack requested.

"I said I was sorry..." Twilight said, as she looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong with Spike?" Fluttershy asked. "He's been asleep for awhile?!"

"He's okay." Twilight replied, looking away from the group. "At least... I think so..." Twilight said under her breath.

"What was that?!" Rarity asked.

"Nothing... I'm fine, Spike's fine... and thank you for helping, okay?" Twilight said, as she gave a dishonest smile. The girls knew there was something with her.

"Somethings still fishy!" Rainbow Dash said. "What are you hiding?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but it was just a small accident..." Twilight suggested, as she got up to confront everyone.

"Twilight?" Sunset added. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" Twilight assured, strongly.

Twilight pushed everyone to the door. Applejack cut between her, and confronted her.

"Ah don't believe for one second this was just an accident!" Applejack said, as she walked back to Twilight. Twilight was startled, and walked away while facing her. Twilight was once again, being cornered. "What happened?!"

"N-nothing Applejack... I-I'm serious!" Twilight said hesitantly. "Please don't..."

"Why ya pushing us away?" Applejack said, as she continuously walked up to her until her back was against the wall, and Applejack facing directly in front of her. Sunset reached and held onto her shoulder.

"It's okay Applejack." Sunset said.

"No!" Applejack yelled. "Ah ain't letting this go, after the mess she made, she owes us that much!" Sunset was startled.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault. I had no memory, what was I supposed to do?" Twilight assured.

"Why then?" Applejack continued. "You're seriously goin' to defend her on this?" Applejack asked Sunset.

"That's what I said!" Rainbow Dash commented.

"Shut up, Rainbow Dash!" Sunset said. The girls were all starting to become tense from the argument. "Look, just stop!"

"Am sorry, am honest!" Applejack said. "Ah can't just let Twilight do whatever without fessin' up, there got be somethin' she's hidin'!"

"Enough, Applejack!" Sunset said, as she stood up to her. Applejack looked straight at her and crossed her arms, hoping Sunset would try something.

"Please... just leave!" Twilight requested. Applejack looked back at Twilight, she shook her head and baited everyone to head for the door. The girls headed out, but Sunset quietly shut the door in front of her.

III

The girls were walking down the street.

"Talk about PMS, right guys?!" Rainbow Dash said, as she snickered. Fluttershy sighed heavily. Pinkie Pie smacked her forehead. Rarity rolled her eyes, and Applejack was not happy.

"Seriously?!" Rarity yelled.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You're so immature! Grow up, will ya!" Rarity suggested.

"What's up with you guys, can't take a joke?!" Rainbow Dash asked. Pinkie signaled at Rainbow Dash to pipe down.

"Must you always have a stupid running gag or some sort of zinger! When will you be serious for once!" Rarity continued.

"I am serious! I'm just lightening up the mood, but you always have to be so demeaning!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Now's not the time Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said. "Just stop!"

"Ah c'mon!" Rainbow Dash said. "It wasn't our fault Twilight's going rogue or whatever!"

"Just shut up!!!" Rarity yelled. Everyone stopped to look at Rarity.

"What's your problem?! Why do you always have to act like such a... BITCH!" Rainbow Dash said.

"You watch your mouth there!" Applejack said, as she clenched her fists.

"Oh yeah, protect your little girlfriend?! Bring it!" Rainbow Dash requested.

"Girls stop it! We are all friends!" Fluttershy intervened.

"You two? Seriously?!" Rarity mocked.

"That's it!" Rainbow Dash yelled, as she zipped by Applejack and tackled Rarity, and kicked her over to a nearby bush. Rarity got up and was pissed. Rainbow Dash prepared to ram into her again, but Applejack caught her with a rope, and tied both her hands and feet together. "Damn you Applejack!"

"Enough!" Applejack said.

"Serves her right!" Rarity said. Rainbow Dash looked toward Fluttershy, she was saddened by her actions, but she called over a squirrel to tackle Rarity's hair. Rarity squealed. Applejack went over to help Rarity, while Fluttershy untied her. When Rainbow Dash was loose, she ran over to push them both in the bush. Rarity got up, and used her magic to push Rainbow Dash away into Fluttershy where they both fell onto the road. Rainbow Dash picked her up, and got her to her feet. Rainbow Dash was furious, and she attempted to run back to them again.

"Rainbow Dash, NO!" Fluttershy screamed. Rainbow Dash ran to them, but Rarity summoned a shield at the right time, and stopped her, as both Applejack and Rarity got up. Her face smashed into it. Rainbow Dash backed away and her nose was gushing out blood. Rainbow Dash held her nose, trying to stop, but it was still coming out. Rainbow Dash felt the tears in her eyes fall, and her hand was soaked. Fluttershy ran to her, and tried to wipe it, but Rainbow Dash shifted away from her. She stopped, until she pulled back her head to sniff it down. Rainbow Dash gasped for air.

"You're gonna pay!" Rainbow Dash smiled, as her nose dipped with blood and her eyes matched it.

"Stop it!" Pinkie Pie yelled, standing in front of them. "I'm sorry..."

"What are ya talkin' about Pinkie?" Applejack asked.

"I-I... broke your promises... all of you... I'm so sorry..." Pinkie said softly.

"Pinkie... you promised..." Fluttershy said.

"I know... I'm sorry..." Pinkie said.

"They knew?!" Rarity said.

"Know what?! We all already knew, it was only obvious!" Rainbow Dash mocked.

"I'm gonna!" Rarity insulted.

"Rarity, STOP!" Applejack demanded, as she tugged at Rarity's shoulder. Fluttershy went over to Rainbow Dash.

"I'm leaving! Leave me alone!" Rainbow Dash said, as she once again shifted away from Fluttershy, and she walked away on her own.

"Serves her right!" Rarity continued.

Fluttershy grew angry, she gnashed her teeth, and had clenched her fists into her palms, and had called forth birds and told them to prepare for an attack.

"Please, Fluttershy... stop..." Applejack pleaded, as she saw the birds circle around her in the air.

"Stop..." Fluttershy said, as tears streamed down her face, and she ran away.

They all went their own way.

"All I ever wanted was to make everyone happy... I just made things worse..." Pinkie said, as she cried.

IV

Meanwhile, back at Twilight's house.

"Twilight..." Sunset said softly.

"Just go... leave me..." Twilight responded.

"I'm not leaving!" Sunset said.

"Go, I've done nothing but cause pain and misery to everyone! I don't deserve our friendship!" Twilight cried.

"Enough Twilight!" Sunset said, as she came up to her. Twilight was frightened.

"I don't want to believe this was your doing." Sunset said.

"Please stop..." Twilight cowardly pushed her back to the wall. Twilight began to cry.

"Please Twilight. I can't leave you, not after what everyone else did. I can't... I just couldn't... I have to know the truth!" Sunset begged, as she felt Twilight's guilt and sadness in her heart as well.

"I'm sorry Sunset... I'm so sorry... You don't hate me do you...?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing will make me hate you Twilight... just trust me, we'll get through it together! No matter what!" Sunset assured. Twilight looked at Sunset. Sunset smiled. Twilight took out her hand, for her to hold. Sunset firmly grasped her hand, and was transferred into her mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Enemy

Chapter 5: Enemy

I

Through Twilight's eyes, Sunset saw the things that happened.

"One day Spike..." Twilight said to Spike, watching him eat his food. She smiled, hopefully things will finally be back to normal, Twilight thought. "One day..."

A few moments later, Twilight heard the door being knocked, and some glass breaking. Twilight went to open it, and she was greeted by three figures standing in the dark. The porch light was broken.

"Hello?" Twilight asked.

"S'up!" The figure in the middle said. The figure from the right, drew her arm to Twilight neck, and all Twilight felt was a static shock in her neck, which made her fall to the floor. She heard Spike make a run for it in her bedroom. Twilight, on the floor, was whimpering and continued to feel the shock running through her nerves. Her eyes became drowsy. The figures came, they had their hoods on, and they took it off when Twilight nearly shut her eyes closed. She saw three girls, one of them had long curly blonde hair, magenta eyes. The one on the right, that electrocuted her, had long purple hair that had a streak of turquoise on each side of her twin pigtails. The other had light blue hair with purple highlights. They all wore black clothing. They smiled and snickered as Twilight fell asleep.

II

Twilight woke up, the sun was up, but it was pitch black inside her living room. Twilight was tied to a chair and gagged. Twilight screamed and tried to untangle herself sitting in the chair. Until she heard one of the girls call out to someone.

"Is she finally awake?" The girl asked.

"Yes, she is Adagio!" The other girl said.

"Excellent!" Adagio said. "Light towards me!" The light was pointed at Adagio, the fluffy curls, and magenta eyes she met, standing in the center. "Remember me?"

Twilight shook her head.

"What?!" Adagio said. "You don't?" She looked at the other two, the two were confused. "Well then, listen up!"

Adagio got up, and placed her hand on her chest to introduce herself.

"I'm Adagio!" She said. "To the left, Sonata Dusk, and to the right, Aria Blaze! Got it?!" Twilight nodded. "We are here because we have been watching you." Adagio said, swerving her hips back and forth as she walked over to Twilight's side view. "That amulet you had, I want it! Will you give it to me?" Twilight shook her head, and tried to say something to her. "Aria?" Aria came up and had the taser in hand. Twilight squirmed, and tried to sound off her fear of it.

"We searched the house, nothing!" Adagio continued, as she threw off the gag from Twilight's mouth. "Where is it?!"

"Please... I don't have it..." Twilight cried.

"What?!" Adagio yelled. "What happened to it, we saw you, taking away magic out of people, where is it?!"

"It's gone..." Twilight said.

"Aria..." Adagio said. As she went up, placed it on her shoulder and shocked her again. Twilight screamed, while she pulled it away. "We've covered this place, no one can hear you, you're stuck with us, until you tell us where it is, or how we can get one!"

"I-I made it..." Twilight cried.

"You've made it?" Adagio asked. "How?!" Twilight looked at the locked closet. Sonata got up to see.

"It's locked." Sonata said.

"Where's the key?" Adagio continued. Twilight shook her head. "Aria!" Twilight screamed again, but she heard growling coming from behind her.

"No, Spike, no!" Twilight pleaded.

"Get the dog!" Adagio ordered. The girls went for it, Spike had bit one of them when she heard one of them scream. "Bring it over!" The last thing Twilight heard was a loud thud, and a squeal. Twilight cried.

"Spike..." Twilight wailed. Adagio returned towards Twilight's side. She had brought up Spike. Spike was still alive, but was hurt and could not muster the strength to say anything. Adagio then looked at his collar, it was a small oddly shaped object sitting inside of it. She took it off, and dropped Spike on the floor.

"Open it!" Adagio ordered Aria. Aria got it open. Adagio went over to it, and found all her books, and papers until she had reached one that didn't move until she pulled it. "Well, well... Sonata, go ahead!" Sonata appeared to Twilight side, she saw her hand bleeding and with large teeth marks on the palm of her hand. She had a cloth in the other, and brought it into her face, going into the dark again.

III

Twilight awakened to her face directed to the floor, she looked up, and found her hands tied above her on the ceiling. Her feet were tied, but had them both nearly touching the floor with her toes. She couldn't move at all, her arms felt sore and her head felt heavy with pain still urging from her neck. Twilight cried, but the gag was replaced in her mouth.

"Adagio, she's awake!" Sonata said.

"Perfect!" Adagio said. "Look!" Adagio said, coming from the side of her, holding out a blueprint of her locket. Twilight shook her head. "This is it, isn't it?" Adagio unwrapped the gag from her mouth.

"Please... please stop..." Twilight pleaded softly.

"This could be simple!" Adagio assured. "Make this for each of us, we'll let you go!"

"No..." Twilight cried. "I can't... I promised..."

"I don't care! I want it!" Adagio demanded. "Make it for us!" Twilight shook her head. "Very well, if you want it the hard way!"

"Please... no!" Twilight fretted.

"Yes?!" Adagio mocked. "Let's start with you... girls!" Both Sonata and Aria came into focus with a couple of things meant for Twilight.

"No... please no!" Twilight cried.

"Say yes, or else!" Adagio requested. The girls prepared a couple of clips hooked up to a battery connecting to her toes. Twilight shook her head. The girls came and they both flipped the switch and it electrocuted her entirely throughout her body, strangling every nerve and vein in her body. Twilight could feel it pulsing through her, making her have a seizure, and uncontrollable movements. Twilight screamed to the rhythm of the charge. They took it off, and turned the switch. Twilight hung there, breathing heavily, coughing, and had tears falling. "Want some more?!" Adagio whispered in her ears. "How about your damn dog?!" Adagio brought up a metal cage, with Spike trying to get out of it. They unhooked the clips and placed it on the cage. "Say yes, or it's just one flip of the switch?!" Twilight saw the sadness in Spike's eyes, she couldn't take the pain. She would have rather them torture herself, and leaving Spike alone.

"Okay... okay..." Twilight yelled in a whisper. Adagio smiled, and the girls took away the battery and clips. They had let Twilight go, but her arms and legs felt too numb to run away. Twilight freed Spike, and held him close. Spike was sad for Twilight, but was happy they were both alive. Adagio quickly came to place him back inside.

"Don't get any ideas!" Adagio said. "We can still do it! But, we'll let him go, once we've acquired our little trinkets! And if you think about seeking help from Sunset or whomever..." Twilight got up, and nodded. For Spike, she had to go through with it. Sonata and Aria both came in with boxes of materials needed for them. They read the blueprints, and went to various locations to search for them.

IV

Afterward, Twilight was making them all lockets. When they weren't looking, she had a plan to do something about them. She had used some of the material to craft a familiar object. One that she knew she could use to put all that mess behind her. The memory stone. She got the drawing from Sunset when she asked her about it during the time they almost forgot about her. She let her keep it, along with a sample inside a container, in which she used for reference to make, secretly for the past couple of days, however, it was in terrible shape, given they had kept her up for the past how many hours, by giving only an hour of rest in between and to feed Spike.

V

It was the second night, and Twilight had finally finished the lockets. Twilight had given it to them. Adagio smiled. She came up to the cage, and she focused it on Spike. Adagio absorbed the life force out of him. Twilight fell. Aria picked her up, but Sonata came out with the memory stone.

"What's this?!" Adagio asked. Sonata pulled out more information about it. "Ha! Erasing memories?! Take her!" Adagio loaded up everything in their van, and shut the door. Twilight was dragged along, and was given another shock, while the girls trapped her inside. Twilight resisted. She grabbed her element, and had caused them to stop at the van. "That's it!" Adagio had enough of her, so she had the stone in hand. She looked at the back of the stone, and read what it said:

"perdet animam tuam"

The stone glowed, the skies opened up. And each of them felt lifted up, it then blasted each of them away in different directions. All the while, the reels had been taken away. Twilight then went blank, leaving her element somewhere, and the girls nowhere to be found. Twilight came up to Sunset's front door.

VI

Sunset came back into focus. Sunset knelt to the floor, she cried, and she couldn't breathe.

"Twilight...?" Sunset cried.

"I'm sorry..." Twilight spoke, with tears running down her face as well. Sunset got up to give Twilight a tight hug. "Ow..."

"Sorry!" Sunset yelled, pulling away from her. "I'm so sorry Twilight..."

"Sunset, I'm sorry..." Twilight replied.

"You were protecting us..." Sunset replied. "I can't believe... after all that..."

"I know..." Twilight responded. "But... you're here with me now... that's all that matters..." Twilight had Sunset's hand. Sunset smiled, but still cried.

"Adagio... I'll make her pay!" Sunset yelled, as she clutched her empty fist.

"No, Sunset..." Twilight pleaded. "I need you here... with me..."

"We have to stop them, we need the girls together right now!" Sunset's anger took control and wanted the Dazzlings to pay for the torment they brought to Twilight.

"Sunset, please... they won't listen, at least, until there's a cause..." Twilight continued. Sunset sighed, letting it all sink in.

"I guess you're right... they won't... even budge if I tried to talk, they're too angry." Sunset admitted. "What do we do now? Spike's still gone?"

"Yes, they have him. But, I'm so weak right now..." Twilight said.

"Let's take you back to your room." Sunset requested.

"Okay..." Twilight agreed.

VII

Sunset helped Twilight to her room. Twilight laid there, and began to rest. Sunset looked at her, even though the whole situation became worse, she smiled for Twilight's return. Sunset took pity on Twilight, and decided to lay next to her. Twilight felt Sunset next to her. Twilight blushed, but felt guilty for everything she caused on herself and others. How can they stop this now? Twilight thought.

VIII

The sun was down, the skies grew dark, and both Twilight and Sunset were laid to sleep. Sunset kept tossing and turning in her sleep, she felt uncomfortable. Twilight was too tired to notice. Sunset was having nightmares, the Twilight that haunted her... never left.

IX

Sunset felt the cold, chilling air, as she walked through a large forest. The forest was familiar to her, she found some lights in the distance. Sunset went to it. She came across a large body of water that had a dock and small boats tied to the wooden barriers. A small campsite, which Sunset recognized, the log cabins and symbols planted on the front doors. She was in Camp Everfree, the Everfree Forest. She went to one of the ranger's cabins, and she saw Gloriosa sitting there on a desk, drawing what appears to be Gaea Everfree. Gloriosa was relaxed and fixated on the drawing. Sunset heard a twig snap behind her. Sunset looked behind her, but there was nothing. Sunset turned back to look, and Gloriosa stared directly at her. Gloriosa then started on a new blank page, and drew another picture. Her movement was unnatural and she was drawing extremely quickly. Although, she kept her eye on Sunset the entire time. Her hand withdrew from the paper and dropped the burning pencil on the floor. She lifted up the drawing for her to see. It had Sunset looking through the window as she is doing now, but behind her was Twilight with no facial features and huge eyes. Sunset quickly turned to look, and at the center of the camp, Twilight stood there. Sunset couldn't move, and then she looked back. Gloriosa became Gaea once again. She broke the window, and used the vines to restrain Sunset by the neck. Sunset couldn't get out of them. Twilight walked to her. The closer she came, the fear began to encapsulate her. Sunset tried desperately to wake up again. Twilight came to her, and lifted up her hands to touch her face.

X

Sunset woke up and screamed. Twilight was facing her, with her hands on her face, and she screamed when Sunset did.

"Twilight?!" Sunset yelled, as she flicked off Twilight's hands.

"I'm sorry Sunset..." Twilight apologized. "You were shaking, and I tried to wake you... I'm sorry..."

"No Twilight... I'm sorry..." Sunset said sincerely, as she sat up in the bed. "Just a nightmare..."

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked softly.

"It's been terrible for the past night." Sunset added. "I haven't been able to get any sleep."

"I'm sorry Sunset, I wish there was something I could do..." Twilight said.

"Don't worry about it, Twi. I'll be okay."

"Are you going to try to sleep again?"

"Yeah, but... I might just head home..."

"In the middle of the night?!" Twilight cried.

"Don't worry, my place isn't too far." Sunset assured, as she got up on her feet and stretched.

"Oh..." Twilight moped, as she looked away on the floor.

Sunset looked at Twilight, she looked a bit sad about her decision. Sunset wanted to comfort her. She went down to sit next to her, and put her hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"Hey, I'll call you to let you know I'm safe, okay?" Sunset assured.

"Alright!" Twilight said, as she gave a passive smile while looking at her, face to face.

Sunset was at the door, and Twilight got up to watch her walk out. Sunset turned back and smiled, waved, and headed out the door. She shut the door.

XI

Sunset walked out into the night. She bundled up, beforehand to face the cold breeze. There were a few cars that drove, but none of which she could clearly see. Sunset felt the cold shifting through her hair, so she used her hood to cover herself. The wind made her dizzy and blind to see, in which she walked into someone.

"Sorry!" Sunset said. The figure looked back.

XII

Sunset finally made it home, shut the door, without looking, and called Twilight.

"Hey Twi, I made it. Okay?!" Sunset said.

"Alright!" Twilight responded. "See you later!"

"Yep, see you!" Sunset said, as she let out an exhausted sigh, and sat down on the couch. Sunset looked back at the door, and realized she didn't close it all the way. She went to close it. As she comes to it, the door slams her across the face and body. Sunset felt the pain in her left cheek and left arm. She laid on the floor, groaning from the pain. Sunset looked up, and saw the person she passed by earlier. The hooded figure revealed itself. "Adagio!" Sunset yelled.

"In the flesh!" Adagio said. "How convenient it was to bump right into each other, like some cheeky love story!" Sunset got up to face her.

"You will pay for what you did to Twilight!" Sunset assured.

"Oh you will, huh?" Adagio mocked. "How will you do it without your little friends?!"

"I don't need my friends to finish you!" Sunset continued.

"Such bold words, I'm afraid even you won't be able to lay a finger on me, unless I want you too!" Adagio added, as she gave a naughty smile and pointed hips. Sunset was trying to transform, but her power was not strong enough to manifest. "What's the matter? Your friends are not around to help you?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh you poor, lonely girl. How will you be of any use to me?"

"Use?"

"Yes, that's okay! I'll make use of you!" Adagio focused on Sunset with the power she gained, she was able to move quickly, enough to grab Sunset and restrain her to the floor. Sunset struggled. "Yes, continue to grunt and squirm. You're making me excited!" Adagio then absorbed her power into the locket. Sunset felt weak, and her body felt cold. "Now... for my pleasure..." Adagio, being a siren, was able to manipulate Sunset into being her pawn by her seductive lips into Sunset's. Sunset changed form into her demon-self. "Well... this got more interesting!"


	6. Chapter 6: Alone

Chapter 6: Alone

I

Pinkie Pie. Her hair shadowed, covering her face, which streamed down like a grey and dirty waterfall. The darkened pink of her skin and her eyes no longer glowed happiness, but sadness and sorrow. She sat alone in her living room, unsure of what to do as far as helping anyone. Pinkie's heart was shattered, especially since she lied to them about sharing their secrets with each other. It was the only way for them to break away from hurting each other. Pinkie took their anger and pain away, by putting herself to be the enemy instead of each other. Although, it won't be long until they come back to tear each other apart, since they know each other's secret relationships. But, Pinkie was still alone. Pinkie cried, it hurt her inside, knowing her friends are now fighting against one another. She laid on the couch, and began to feel tired due to her emotional state, completely drained. Her energy was low, and could no longer keep her eyes open. She slept.

II

Pinkie thought of her friends, Applejack with Rarity, Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy, and Twilight with Sunset in front of them. They all walked down the hallways of Canterlot High School. Pinkie was behind each of them, they all continued to walk down the hallway, but Pinkie became more distant from them. Pinkie ran, but could not reach them. The entire place became a blank darkness that surrounded them. The girls looked back at Pinkie, Pinkie cried for them, but they kept walking away. Pinkie reached out her hand, but could not reach them. Pinkie sunk into the darkness.

Pinkie stared into the everlasting emptiness. It was until she felt a presence there with her. Pinkie looked, and it was Twilight. Pinkie was floating towards her without her control. Twilight turned to look at her, but she had no mouth or a nose to breathe. It then came to Pinkie that her dream was turning into a nightmare. It scared Pinkie, she tried to float away, but she came closer and closer towards the scary-looking Twilight. Pinkie screamed for help, but there was darkness and the thoughts of her cries were echoing, becoming ambient within the emptiness. Twilight reached out toward Pinkie, and Pinkie tried waking herself up by pinching herself and biting the tip of her finger. She came to her.

III

Pinkie woke up, screaming, but she was greeted by her sister Maud Pie.

"Pinkie, Pinkie... it's just me." Maud said, in a mildly calming voice.

"Maud?!" Pinkie yelled.

"What is wrong?" Maud asked.

"Oh Maud, I had a terrible nightmare..." Pinkie replied.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Maud asked.

"Yes!" Pinkie cried.

IV

Afterward, Pinkie was taken to Maud's room, with boulder sleeping on top of a dresser. Pinkie cuddled close to Maud, as she feared for her safety.

"I've noticed you've been a gloomy gus lately Pinkie. Are your friends being good to each other?" Maud asked while Pinkie held her close.

"Well... not really... I tried to help, but I made things worse." Pinkie responded.

"It's okay Pinkie, remember, their happiness is their own problem, don't get so caught up to where you feel emotionally drained." Maud continued.

"But, I love them... I don't want them to be unhappy." Pinkie replied.

"I understand, but I don't want you to not live your life. I would like for you to live it how you want, and everyone else will either be supportive of it or not. But, regardless, I am here for you Pinkie, five-ever, remember?"

"I know Maud... I know... I love you sis!"

"I love you too Pinkie." Maud and Pinkie fell asleep, with Maud at her side, Pinkie felt comforted and it had made the darkness go away.

V

Fluttershy. She returned home with tears coming down her face. She couldn't help Rainbow Dash, and Dash turned away from her when she tried. Rarity mocked their relationship, which made this whole situation worse, and Pinkie didn't keep her promise about it being a secret between them. Everything around her was falling apart, even little bunny Angel was being a little shit during his usual feeding time. While all the rest of the pets were compliant and quiet, because they felt the sadness in Fluttershy's heart.

VI

The day grew thin, as the darkness was spread over the horizon. Fluttershy was exhausted, and went to sleep almost immediately as she fell into bed.

VII

Fluttershy felt like she was being carried by a dark stream, and was not going to move or do anything to deter the flow. She felt herself falling deeper and deeper, to where she couldn't care if she woke up the next day. She somehow stopped moving, and felt something blocking her way. Fluttershy looked up, and saw Twilight standing, looking away from her. Fluttershy asked why she was here? Twilight turned around, and revealed her non-existent mouth or nose, but her huge eyes which Fluttershy could not get out of her mind. Fluttershy grew furious. Fluttershy went over to it, and beat the living shit out Twilight. She threw countless punches at her face, body, and made her fall to the ground, and she kicked her continuously. Fluttershy went down to her, laying on top of her, and looked back at her. Twilight did not change, but Fluttershy cried. Feeling guilty of her actions. She apologized, and wanted to take back what she did. The Twilight changed form, and turned to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looked hurt and tainted with bruises and scars. Fluttershy screamed.

VIII

Fluttershy woke up, feeling the dread set into her. Fluttershy picked up the phone, and called Rainbow Dash as quickly as she could. It took Rainbow Dash a minute to answer it.

R: Hello?  
F: Rainbow Dash... I'm sorry...  
R: Slow down... what are you talking about?  
F: I'm sorry Rainbow Dash... I'm so sorry...  
Rainbow Dash paused.  
R: Look... I don't know what you are talking about, but I should be the one to apologize, alright?  
Fluttershy paused.  
R: Okay, you know what? I think I'll just come over. Okay?  
F: Okay, please hurry!  
R: Alright!

Fluttershy hung up, and sat in her bedroom with the lamp on. Waiting for Rainbow Dash to arrive.

IX

Rainbow Dash. After her fight with Rarity and Applejack, she went home. She cleaned up the blood that became dried under her nose and mouth, with it stained all over her hands. She took a shower, allowing it all to sink into her skin, although she grew angry and restless to act out her rage into a pillow. Rainbow Dash beat it up, until she grew too tired to land another hand on it. Instead she laid in her bed, not wanting to get up, or move to eat anything for the rest of the day. She stood there until she felt her eyes becoming heavier, slowly shutting.

X

Rainbow Dash was laying in the center of a park, on a merry-go-round. The merry slowly shifted back and forth, with Rainbow Dash's foot on the sand, giving it a small push forward and back. Her arms rested on her stomach, she felt no motivation to play around with the children that she overheard at the park. She heard the children laughing and playing around. Rainbow Dash listened, until she heard screaming. Rainbow Dash got up, but the park was empty. The children's screams grew louder, sounding as if they were being tortured and suffering. Rainbow Dash looked around but couldn't see anyone in the park. It was ringing in her ear until she heard one child laugh behind her. Rainbow Dash turned around, and the park became silent. She turned around, and saw her younger self with her hand on the rails.

"Want to play?" Young Rainbow Dash said. "I can make this go fast!" Young Rainbow Dash then pulled the rails and had made the wheel spin quickly, as she ran. Rainbow Dash had a second to grab onto one of the rails to not fall off. It became almost impossible to hold on. Rainbow Dash asked her to stop. "Why did I think you liked to play, and go fast?" Young Rainbow Dash taunted her. Rainbow Dash cried and begged her to stop. The merry became too fast, and Rainbow Dash let go. She flew across the field, and skidded across the dirt. She was surprised the impact didn't wake her up from this nightmare. Rainbow Dash lifted her head up, and saw a familiar face.

"No, not you again!" Rainbow Dash said, as she looked up to see Twilight and her soul-gripping eyes, with no other facial features. "Just go away!" Rainbow Dash heard voices emanating around her.

"Weak... alone..." The voice spoke.

"I'm not weak!" Rainbow Dash cried. "I-I'm not a-alone!" Rainbow Dash kept feeling the pressure and guilt, on the way she acted toward Fluttershy and her friends. "I'm not alone..." Rainbow Dash felt the tears running down her cheek.

"Weak... alone..." The voice continued. Rainbow Dash lifted herself up on her knees, and yelled.

XI

Rainbow Dash lifted up from her bed, as she heard the phone in her room ring. The sound of it going off was somehow similar towards how she screamed inside her dream.

XII

Rainbow Dash ended her call with Fluttershy and decided to head over to her house because she wanted to apologize for her behavior. She also wanted to make sure she was still okay after everything. She worried. Rainbow Dash picked up a coat, and ran for it, through the chilling and wispy winds of the night. She came across a hooded figure walking through the night as well on the other side of the road. It seems there were a couple of them. She ran across and found Applejack's truck at Rarity's place as well. Rainbow Dash didn't stop until she reached Fluttershy.

XIII

Rainbow Dash walked in, and Fluttershy jumped to her, and gave her a hug. Rainbow Dash returned it by swinging her around.

"Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash said softly.

"Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy said.

"I'm sorry..." Rainbow Dash said sincerely.

"Oh Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy said as she continued to wrap her arms around her and brush up her face against her chest. "It's okay. I'm not mad... I'm glad you came!"

"Yeah, me too!" Rainbow Dash enlightened.

As they looked into each other's eyes, Fluttershy caught in the corner of her eye, an intruder. The figure was a girl wearing all black, and hair was light blue hair with purple highlights. Fluttershy screamed. Rainbow Dash quickly turned around, and saw her at the door. Sonata had her locket in hand and focused it toward Rainbow Dash, but Fluttershy threw Rainbow Dash aside and allowed Sonata to take her instead. Rainbow Dash yelled. Sonata grabbed Fluttershy and with the locket, absorbed her life essence. Fluttershy fell, however, Rainbow Dash leaned forward and saved her from the impact.

"Fluttershy...?" Rainbow Dash cried, as she held her cold and lifeless body. "What did you do to her?!" Rainbow Dash yelled at Sonata. Sonata gave a sinister smile, and ran out to the darkness. Rainbow Dash ran after her. Rainbow Dash was completely knocked out by Demon Sunset's arm that swung across her as she ran outside the door. She was unconscious and was taken by Adagio.

XIV

Rarity. She walked home, and Applejack stood at a distance, she knew Rarity was still upset. Applejack couldn't help but feel bad about the way she was at Twilight. Applejack and Rarity came up to Rarity's house. Rarity stormed inside and slammed the door without looking to see if Applejack was going to come in. Applejack drew away from the door. She stood and looked away, then walked home. Rarity went to wash up all of the filth of the dirt and twigs from her hair, all thanks to Rainbow Dash.

XV

Applejack. She came home, even though she was tired from all the stress of fighting with friends, she was immediately put to work around the house. With all the drama circulating her friends, she was dodging all her chores. Applejack was actually a little relieved to have something to occupy her mind, away from the drama. Applejack went to sleep right after, as it was, both physically and emotionally, an exhausting day for her.

XVI

Rarity held onto a thing she made for their band, after they got back together, she made them all one to show that they were going to always be there together. Rarity was missing Applejack, even if they were all separated, she didn't want to be away from her. At the very least, be alone with her, forever. Rarity went to sleep, feeling this heavily dreaded evening finally weighing on her, as she shut her eyes.

XVII

Rarity awakened to the dream she had before. She was fighting along with the others, but a blast of flames came over, and she was alone. Why was she alone? She asked herself. But, it showed her the attitude she had with everyone. Her sour behavior, the fights she started, and never really apologizing or clearing it up with anyone. Where she went wrong... there was no one for her to save. They all left her, and no one came back. None stood a chance, and none stood together again.

XVIII

Rarity woke up, with tears in her eyes. Even if everyone hated her, or did not want to be there for her again, she at least wanted Applejack there. But, she needed to apologize to everyone, in which she wanted Applejack there with her for support. Rarity and Applejack.

R: Applejack? Are you there?  
A: Yeah, are ya okay?  
R: No, actually...  
A: What's wrong, sugar?  
R: Can you come over?  
A: Well... I suppose I could.  
R: Please...  
A: Alright then, I'll be down in a sec.  
R: Okay...

XIX

Applejack was not feeling good either, she felt like there was unfinished business to attend. Applejack got dressed, and was heading down the stairs as quietly as she could.

"Applejack?" Granny Smith asked. She was sitting in the corner, rocking in an old chair with one lamp on. Applejack was caught trying to leave again.

"Yes, Granny Smith?" Applejack asked.

"Ah think ah know what's been goin' on with ya?" Granny Smith continued.

"Uhh, it's nothing..." Applejack stuttered.

"With ya leavin' almost every evenin'." Granny Smith added.

"Oh, Granny... am sorry ah..."

"Ya found yerself a filly? Ain't ya?" Granny Smith interrupted, as she snickered.

"What?!" Applejack asked, shockingly. "Ya knew?"

"Well, of course, dear! Ah was once yer age too, ya know?" Granny answered.

"Are ya okay with it?" Applejack asked.

"Well... in this day in age, kids are more acceptable to things like this, but it's not like it was a new thing, even back then..." Granny said. "What am tryin' to say is, don't keep it a secret, share it, embrace it. Am just glad ya found someone yer close to."

"You accept it, even if it's with another woman?" Applejack continued.

"Of course! Ah can't control yer life, neither does anyone else!" Granny Smith added. "But listen, we've been talkin', Big Mac, and Apple Bloom are willin' to take over more of the responsibilities here..."

"What are ya sayin'?" Applejack questioned.

"It means, ya got to focus yer life somewhere else. Life's too short to miss out on things."

"Granny..."

"Don't ya worry about us, all of us understand. So, ya go on ahead, and be there for ya girl!"

"Granny, ah don't want to leave here..."

"Listen, wherever that girl goes, you go! Don't be wastin' it! Build yerself your own farm!" Applejack froze for a minute to think.

"A-ah will Granny, ah won't let'cha down!" Applejack said. Granny nodded. Applejack gave Granny a hug. "Am glad you've accepted us..."

"Ah do! So does Mac and Apple Bloom, they were just shocked to see ya moochin'!" Granny Smith said. "Well go on then!" Granny Smith let Applejack go, and Applejack went out to go see Rarity.

XX

Applejack headed out the door, but her phone rang again.

A: Rarity? What's up?  
R: You are heading over right?  
A: Yes ah am!  
R: Can you stay on the line for me?  
A: Ah got to drive though?  
R: Please...  
A: Fine. I'll put you on speaker!  
R: Okay.

Applejack had her keys out, and was heading inside the barn, but before she could, she was bashed in the head with a blunt object. The phone in her pocket fell out. Applejack took a moment to endure the pain in her head, but she was tired, and felt dizzy. She slept. In the shadows, was Aria Blaze, chuckling. Aria held onto Applejack's arm, and absorbed her.

R: Applejack? Are you okay? I heard the phone drop! Applejack? Applejack?! Hello?!  
Aria: She's not coming back!  
R: Who is this?! Hello?!

Aria smashed Applejack's phone. Rarity on the other side, was shocked. She was breathing heavily and tears were streaming down her face.

"Applejack!" Rarity screamed.


	7. Chapter 7: Love

Chapter 7: Love

I

Rarity phoned Pinkie Pie, she asked her to keep Sweetie Belle safe because she had a feeling they were coming for her next. Pinkie came over as quickly as she could, to take Sweetie Belle.

"Pinkie, thank you so much!" Rarity said.

"Of course Rarity! What's happening?!" Pinkie asked.

"No time to explain, just make sure you keep her safe, okay?!"

"I will Rarity, I will!" Pinkie responded.

"Sister, what's wrong, what is happening?!" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Sweetie, I need you to trust me and go with auntie Pinkie, okay?!" Rarity said sincerely.

"Okay..." Sweetie Belle said, as she was wiping her eyes and yawning, as she was still sleepy. Pinkie took her, and they both headed outside, ready to head to Pinkie's house.

II

Before Pinkie was able to make it to the sidewalk of her house, she saw Applejack's truck pull into the driveway.

"Oh, Applejack! She could give us a ride!" Pinkie Pie said. "Wait a minute..." Pinkie squinted and saw someone else get out. Pinkie ran for it, and carried Sweetie Belle.

Aria got out of the truck, and headed inside Rarity's house.

Rarity locked herself in the room, and had her element, ready for action. Rarity called out to Twilight, before she heard the door open. Aria came and bust down the door. Rarity used her element to restrain her to the wall. Aria struggled and tried to use her power to overthrow Rarity's shield.

"What have you done with Applejack?!" Rarity asked, as she had tears in her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?!" Aria said sarcastically. Rarity pushed further, and Aria's body was being squished into the walls.

"Where?!" Rarity continued. Aria grunted, and felt uncomfortable. Aria caused the wall to crack in which Rarity drew back. Aria moved from the shield and ran for Rarity. Rarity blocked her again. Aria then tried an offensive strategy. As she tried to punch and kick hoping she would land one on her. But, Rarity was quick and agile to block her every move. Rarity pushed her back, and she grabbed a couple of fabric pieces from her desk, and she had used them to wrap her arms and legs individually and together. Aria couldn't move.

"Damn you!" Aria yelled, as she tried to free herself. Rarity then pulled something out of her pocket, which was a taser.

"Tell me where Applejack is, or I will electrify you!" Rarity demanded.

"Do it! I dare you!" Aria responded. Rarity was breathing heavily, and was about to do it, but she stopped.

"Enough." A voice said, Rarity slowly looked up and she saw another girl wearing all black clothing, and had a blunt weapon in hand. "Let her go! Or else, your friend gets it!" Rarity slowly got up, and looked at her magenta eyes.

"A-Adagio!" Rarity stuttered.

"I see my reputation, proceed me!" Adagio said sarcastically. Rarity then saw something come from behind Adagio. It was a winged demon, with deep red skin and a glowing horn coming from her forehead.

"S-Sunset?" Rarity said. Demon Sunset then lifted her hand, and swiped it down to Rarity. Rarity out of instinct, blocked it with a shield, but Adagio pulled up her blunt object and smacked her. Knocking her unconscious.

III

Twilight was contacted by Rarity.

T: Slow down Rarity, what's going on?!  
R: Listen, I don't have much time, but I think Applejack and the other's are in danger! We need to get together now before all hell breaks loose, do you understand me?!  
T: Yes, I will do what I can!  
R: Hurry!

Afterward, Twilight quickly got dressed and took her element. Twilight stopped to think for a moment, she remembered, the Dazzlings were the one's after everyone's magic. They must already be after each of them, but how? Twilight thought. Twilight struggles to think on what to do, as far as fighting them off. The lockets she made weren't the same. She noticed the original one had a specific use, but these new lockets are able to absorb the life essence out of people. How she made them like that, probably due to being under pressure and exhaustion. The replica she made, she was given plenty of time to perfect it. But, this time, it is much darker, much worse than she had originally intended for. She could have just made them all false lockets, but if she didn't produce them with results, they would have killed her, and Spike. Everything was her fault. Everything was falling apart. What can she do to stop it all from happening? Twilight thought of it, she then knew what to do. Twilight got to work on it. She tried to call the other's cell, but neither of them picked up.

IV

Meanwhile, back at Rarity's house. Rarity was carried by Adagio. There she was placed inside a van with Rainbow Dash inside as well, knocked unconscious. They tied her to Rainbow Dash and shut them inside. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata asked Demon Sunset to enhance their power, in which they will use it to conquer the city, to finally own all the magic that surrounds them. They went over to Twilight's house, and prepared for their last victim on the list.

Rainbow Dash woke up, feeling restrained by rope and next to someone. Rainbow Dash kicked her legs which awakened Rarity.

"Ow!" Rarity yelled. "Who just kicked me?!"

"Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Is that you that's tied up with me?"

"Oh dear... I think you're right!" Rarity continued.

"Great..." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

"It's not like I take pleasure in this either!" Rarity stated.

"I'm still pissed off at you. You're a real jerk!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Excuse me?! You're the one who tries too hard to be funny! It annoys the hell out of me!"

"Well, you need to loosen up... literally!"

"You think this is my fault?! Hmph! It's not like it matters, we all are to blame for this and you know it!"

Rainbow Dash thought about it. She was right.

"Rarity... why do you hate me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't hate you Rainbow Dash, you just annoy me..." Rarity admitted.

"Why? What's been up your ass?! All I tried to do was just lighten things up. I didn't intend to do any harm..." Rainbow Dash continued.

"Look, spare the foul language, but... it's been rough... with all this sketchy secrecy between us... we've all been terrible... we've become separated... I found refuge with Applejack... but..." Rarity admitted.

"But what?"

Rarity began to cry.

"My parents, nor does Applejack's family approve of us... that's why we've kept our relationship a secret... it's been hard trying to find a place to not feel so... ashamed..." Rarity cried.

"I see... why didn't you just tell us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why didn't you tell us about you and Fluttershy?" Rarity added.

Rainbow Dash was silenced. She began to cry.

"Obviously, we've all dealt with this stuff on our own... which is why we are all facing our own personal doom!" Rarity admitted.

"Rarity... the time you mocked my relationship with Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash cried.

"Oh, I didn't mean it darling!" Rarity said sincerely.

"No, I know... it's just... it still hurts... I know I'm not the one to show... my feelings, especially with you guys... but Fluttershy became special to me... she's the only one I felt like I could share anything with... do anything with... but after you said that... I just couldn't take it..." Rainbow Dash admitted.

"I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash... I'm sorry..." Rarity apologized.

"I'm sorry too... about hurting you... annoying you... everything because I was desperate for attention... until I realized the one I really should focus on was Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash admitted.

"That may be true... but we are all friends... right? I'm sorry I've been rude, a real stick in the mud... it's just been hard... I still love my parents, I love Applejack... I still love you all as well!" Rarity admitted.

"I love ya too Rarity... in a different way!" Rainbow Dash said.

Rarity laughed with tears in her eyes.

"Well of course dear!" Rarity chuckled.

Rainbow Dash laughed too.

"I do miss the times we all were there for each other. I guess... the pressures of our everyday life was just something we didn't anticipate until now..." Rainbow Dash admitted. "But we can still be there for each other, right? No matter how long or how further down the years go by?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"If we get out of this alive... I surely hope so..." Rarity assured.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash heard the door of the van open.

"Pinkie?!" Rainbow Dash and Rarity said simultaneously.

"You guys are okay!" Pinkie Pie said. "I'm so glad!"

"Oh Pinkie, thank you!" Rarity said. "Where's Sweetie Belle?!"

"Don't worry, she's with Maud!" Pinkie said, as she was cutting the rope. "Twilight called me, but I didn't answer, cause I left my phone, but I had to check it out on everybody! No one was there. I even went to everyone's house. Everyone was unconscious! But, this van outside your house, might be something!"

"Great job Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash enlightened. "Now, we just need to get Twilight!"

"Yep!" Pinkie said. As Pinkie was trying to cut the rope, she heard a noise coming from behind her. "You guys hear that?!"

"Hear what?!" Rarity asked. Pinkie looked up, and saw Demon Sunset above on the roof of the van.

"Oh!" Pinkie yelled. Demon Sunset picked Pinkie up by the hair. "Owie, my hair!"

"Pinkie!" Rarity and Rainbow Dash said simultaneously again. Demon Sunset then threw Pinkie across the street, into a bush.

"Ouch, ouchie, OUCH!" Pinkie said, as she was trying to get loose out of the thistles. "Don't worry about me! I left the knife with you guys!" Pinkie yelled to Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Demon Sunset headed over to Pinkie. Rarity and Rainbow Dash quickly tried to grab the knife and cut the rope. As they both tried to find the knife, Rainbow Dash accidentally gripped the blade in her palm.

"Ah!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Are you alright darling?!" Rarity asked.

"Yep! Just a flesh wound..." Rainbow Dash said, as she inhaled to block herself from screaming. "Here!"

"Thank you!" Rarity said, as Rainbow Dash handed her the knife.

V

Meanwhile, Pinkie was dealing with Demon Sunset, but Pinkie was just buying everyone time to get help. Pinkie kept running around, playing hide and seek with Demon Sunset. Pinkie would spring out, and try to attack, but Demon Sunset kept her guard up and would knock Pinkie into the ground.

"Boy, you're one tough cookie!" Pinkie said. "Wait a minute!" Pinkie jumped up, and realized she had an idea. Pinkie ran and set up a small trap that could make Demon Sunset put her guard down.

Pinkie placed a small trap, when unlatched it could send a pie directly down into her face, along with a few other distractions. Demon Sunset followed her, she was on the ground, walking to where she could be hiding next. Demon Sunset felt a string being pulled from her feet when she took a step forward, and saw a pie being thrown at her. She caught it, but it burst into her face. Demon Sunset was wiping it away, but she was disoriented and walked a little further, and the party cannon went off from the next one. The sound of the boom with confetti bursting at her face, made Demon Sunset even less capable to coordinate properly. Pinkie swung down from the tree, and kicked her to the ground. Demon Sunset was furious with flames engulfing her.

"Oh no..." Pinkie said. Demon Sunset then focused and used the magic from her horn to blast at Pinkie. Pinkie was lifted up, and felt the power coursing through Pinkie. Pinkie screamed as she was being enclosed with flames of Demon Sunset's wrath. Rarity came and bashed her side of the head, which made Demon Sunset fall and was knocked unconscious.

"Nice swing!" Rainbow Dash commented. As she came walking in.

"Thank you darling!" Rarity said, as she was enjoying her act of badassery. Pinkie came in.

"Yeah, that was pretty good!" Pinkie added.

"Goodness darling!" Rarity said as she turned away.

"What?!" Pinkie said.

"You're... not fully clothed..." Rarity said hesitantly.

"What did you expect?! I was on fire, seconds ago?!" Pinkie said, as her hair was slightly burnt, almost half of her was uncovered due to the burning.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up really quick!" Rainbow Dash said.

They looked, and Sunset somehow was turned back to normal. Rainbow Dash carried Sunset, as Rarity was trying to block Pinkie's bareness. They entered Rarity's house, placed Sunset safely on her bed, and Rarity got something for Pinkie to wear.

"Okay! Ready to head over to Twilight's for a final showdown?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You betcha!" Pinkie yelled, wearing a beautiful blue dress.

"Bring it on!" Rarity responded.


	8. Chapter 8: The Storm Draws In

Chapter 8: The Storm Draws In

I

Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie rode to Twilight's house using Applejack's truck. Although Rarity originally refused to use it, it was the only vehicle still running at the time. Pinkie drove, but she was having trouble navigating through the storm. Countless raindrops poured down, there were beams of light coming from the darkened clouds.

"Are you sure you're able to drive through this?" Rarity asked. "It seems almost impossible to drive in this weather!"

"I'm fine!" Pinkie enlightened, as she shifted it into gear.

Rainbow Dash was clenching her fists, which Rarity saw, sitting next to her.

"Is... Fluttershy okay?" Rarity asked.

"No... they have her, and they will pay for what they did!" Rainbow Dash said, with a deep and focused whisper. Rarity saw that she was worried. She held her hand, trying to calm her down before they had to face the Dazzlings once again. Rainbow Dash firmly held Rarity's hand. She sighed, and felt like she was ready for what comes next.

"Oh damn!" Pinkie yelled, as she drove into someone on the road. The girls were stunned from their seat, as they heard the thumping from the front of the truck, and the body being rolled on the roof. Pinkie immediately stomped on the brakes. The person rolled a few yards in back of them. "Whoops... heh..." Pinkie chuckled.

"Pinkie, what they hell was that?!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Are you crazy?!"

"Well, it was kind of her fault?!" Pinkie said.

"What are you talking about?!" Rarity added. "You killed someone!"

"Relax, it was Adagio!" Pinkie said.

"That's not the point Pinkie!" Rarity continued.

"She's getting up, and she looks pissed!" Pinkie informed, as she glanced at the rear view mirror.

"Well duh!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "You just ran her over!"

"Get out!" Pinkie yelled. "GET OUT NOW!" Pinkie jumped out quickly while Rainbow Dash carried Rarity out, and the truck was pushed away by a wave of magic, and was rolled into the street. Rainbow Dash kneeled in front of Rarity, which was a little comfortable for the both of them, so she fell to lay beside her. Pinkie was on the other side of the road, she was standing, not allowing her dress to be soaked.

"Pinkie, I'm going to kill you, after we get through this!" Rarity said, while being drenched in water from laying on the soaked grass. She was shocked to see her girlfriend's favorite truck gone in seconds.

"Not if I can help it!" Adagio yelled from afar, enraged, and bruised from the impact of the truck.

II

The girls ran to Twilight's house, and Sonata and Aria were both fighting off Twilight. Twilight was using her magic to stop them from attacking, but she struggled to stay focused.

"Damn it!" Aria said. "I knew I forgot something!"

"Same!" Sonata said.

"Girls, help!" Twilight said, as she dropped her hands. Rainbow Dash kicked Sonata, as she was the one who attacked Fluttershy. Rarity used a shield to push away Aria to the wall. Pinkie went over to hug Twilight. "Pinkie, now's not the time!"

"But, Twilight..." Pinkie said. Then came Adagio, she bust down the door, and carried the other two with her outside. They gathered their strength by focusing their power.

"What's the plan Twilight?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Okay..." Twilight said, as she sighed. "Pinkie I need you to distract them!"

"You've got it!" Pinkie said.

"Rainbow Dash, I need you to surround them by running around in circles!" Twilight commanded.

"Okay?! That's doable..." Rainbow Dash said, as she was unsure of what she was actually doing.

"Rarity. Can you cast a dome, like you have before?!" Twilight asked.

"What?!" Rarity questioned. "I can't do that! What do you mean like before?!"

"Okay, look, just make sure they don't leave the field!" Twilight said.

"Very well then..." Rarity said.

"One more thing, everyone, after about thirty seconds. I need you all to quickly get out of here as fast as you can. By our luck, we might just miss the blast." Twilight said.

"Wha-what do you mean?!" Rarity asked, as she was reminded of her dream.

"Listen, I don't have much time to give every detail, but I'll give the signal, then make a break for it!" Twilight requested. "Got it?!"

Everyone nodded.

"Go!" Twilight yelled. The girls dispersed to different areas. The Dazzlings came up, in their final forms. Tall, serpent-like creatures, each of them a specific color, Adagio of course in the middle, who shine was gold. Sonata was a bright blue, and Aria was purple. They each had large tails which hung down to the ground. Pinkie came to them, and they each were eager to take her energy. Pinkie channeled her power from her element crystal. She gained her form, pony ears, her hair lengthened, her symbol on her cheek, and with her power was able to conjure up many party favors for her liking. Ready to fight for her friends.

"Let's party!" Pinkie announced. The Dazzlings came over to her. Rainbow Dash then began to run toward their general area, she circulated around them. Whenever one of the sirens looked, Pinkie was there to pop in right in front of them. Rarity focused, but could not make a large enough shield to cover the perimeter, but she was able to contain them by blocking their next move. Twilight watched as it was going according to plan, they just needed to stay long enough for the finishing move.

Pinkie was grabbed by one of them, and was thrown around. She got back up, and used her power to generate party cannons to attack. She blinded them from the confetti and their ears rang from the sound, the closer she came the worse they all felt. Adagio jumped out, and clawed at her. Pinkie surprised her with a gift of a wrapped present, and a boxing glove would pop out like a jack-in-the-box and punch her. The others had a gift that exploded in their face. They all got pissed off, and came to her all at once. They picked her up and each took a turn stabbing her with their claws, biting her with their jaws, and slap her with their long tails, in which threw Pinkie across the field.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Don't lose your position!" Twilight yelled. Rainbow Dash looked, grunted, and continued to run the same way she started.

Rarity kept her shield open, even from watching Pinkie being tormented in front of her. Pinkie kept fighting, and was thrown around enough times to cause her to be too tired to get back up.

The last of Pinkie's power was using a bunch of helium-filled balloons to distract them. Adagio bit into one, and her voice became high pitched, which made Aria and Sonata start laughing. Adagio got mad at them, but they couldn't help it. Pinkie used the rest to make them all ingest the helium. They all kept laughing and could not stop. Pinkie's last power was to make enemies laugh so hard they can't stop. The element of laughter. Sadly, Pinkie fell, and was too tired to carry on.

"Now!" Twilight yelled. Rainbow Dash quickly ran to pick Pinkie up from the ground. The Dazzlings felt the mist swarm around them, as Rarity released the shield, and left the Dazzlings alone in the field. They stood, unsure of what was going on. Twilight was standing there staring right at them. "Pika Pika... bitch!"

III

The skies opened up, in the sky, in a single instance, released a streak of light which struck down right at the Dazzlings. The blast of the light that struck, engulfed the field. The sound was intensively loud, which made the ground shake. The Dazzlings screamed, the pain of them being electrocuted, they all felt the flames running through their veins. It made the lockets spark, and explode, in which came for everyone. Twilight stood there, closed her eyes, awaiting for it to come.


	9. Chapter 9: Forgiveness

Chapter 9: Forgiveness

I

Twilight remembers what pieces she used for the lockets. Remembering all the pain she felt. She used their weapons against them by giving them a taste of their own medicine.

Rainbow Dash ran around in circles, causing raindrops to form in the sky like a mist, in which drenched the Dazzlings. Rarity used her power to shield them from leaving, while Pinkie Pie distracted them. All they needed was Twilight's signal to release it when it was time. Allowed the girls to get out as quickly as they can and she would watch the sparks fly.

Lightning is caused by negatively charged clouds, with enough positively charged electrons on the ground to connect both the cloud to the ground, causing an electrical current to generate a lightning bolt. Living creatures naturally generate positive energy, drenched in water gives them a boost, with something metallic like copper wire, which was used inside the lockets they carried. Allowed them to become engulfed as electrical conductors for the lightning to easily target them to strike.

Twilight was relieved to have at least three of her friends left to finish the job, while embracing a clear victory using scientific understanding.

II

Twilight opened her eyes, but she was surrounded. Twilight looked behind her, and there was Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity inside a force field.

"I-I did it..." Rarity said as she focused. Twilight smiled, they did not leave her after all. Rarity was relieved to have her friends by her side, her dream was there to help her turn things around. Rainbow Dash held Pinkie in her arms, as Pinkie smiled and had her eyes closed.

"I love you guys!" Pinkie said.

"We love you too Pinkie!" Twilight said. "Thank you!"

Rarity stopped focusing on the shield, and they were splashed with water that rested on it.

"Didn't think that one through..." Rarity said, as she was wiping off her dress.

"Yeah... good one Rarity!" Rainbow Dash said, as she swiped her hand over Rarity's back. Rarity grunted, and looked at her, a little bit ticked off, but she let it go when Pinkie got up in between them. "By the way Twilight... what happened?!"

"I will tell you, but... I just hope Sunset and the others are okay..." Twilight said, as she looked out into the distance, beginning to tear up. "They came... they tortured me until I made them all a locket, just like the one I had before... but I was weak and angry... I made them differently this time... I was hoping it wouldn't work, but it took their life force."

"Tortured..." Rarity spoke. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"If I did, they would have done something horrible..." Twilight cried. "I wanted to protect you all, and I knew you guys would not believe me... after the mess I made..."

"Twilight..." Pinkie said, as she went over to hug Twilight.

"I'm so thankful for everything you've guys done for me... even if... even if they don't return..." Twilight cried. Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked at each other. They both could have lost their partners, and they feared being left behind, alone. Rarity held onto Rainbow Dash's hand, and Rainbow Dash held it tightly. Rainbow Dash cried, they all came together.

They heard an exhausted moan coming from the Dazzlings. Twilight came up to them, the others followed. Adagio was laying on the ground, the others were fried and stiff, but were still breathing. Adagio rolled to look up at the skies. Twilight came up to her.

"Clever girl..." Adagio said, as she coughed, wiping away the raindrops that fell on her face. "Please... tell me they're okay..."

"They're breathing, but they're really weak." Twilight said.

"I'm only going to say this once..." Adagio spoke softly. "I'm sorry... no more will I mess with you... or the others... you're too strong... even from after fighting with each other..."

"You guys fought?" Twilight asked the girls.

"Yes..." Rainbow Dash and Rarity said simultaneously.

"We saw them, out on the streets, fighting each other over their secrets." Adagio said. "It was quite a turning point. Quite a show."

"It really was all my fault..." Twilight said. "...I ruined everything..."

"We all did Twilight..." Rarity said.

"We all had things that we couldn't confess..." Rainbow Dash added.

"I lied to you guys, about sharing your secrets..." Pinkie confessed. "I stood in front of you all so you could stop..."

"Pinkie..." Rarity cried. "That's alright my dear..."

"Thank you Pinkie..." Rainbow Dash added.

"I'm so sorry you guys..." Twilight replied, with much sincerity. "I... I love you guys so much... no matter what happens..."

"Love ya too Twilight!" Pinkie enlightened.

"Give me a break!" Adagio mocked. "But, please... call an ambulance... then you will never have to see us again..."

"Adagio..." Twilight said.

"I'm not surprised you would have empathy for us, but we are terrible people who don't deserve any of you." Adagio continued. "Nor do you deserve us in your lives..."

"Maybe we could have been friends..." Twilight suggested. Adagio smiled, but shook her head.

"I got all I need." Adagio said.

III

It took the ambulance a few moments to get to Twilight's place. They all took the Dazzlings in to get treated. Luckily the storm stopped when they arrived. Twilight invited everyone into her house. They all sat down on the couch to explain what to do now. Twilight explained to them what happened to her, and what she did to the Dazzlings. They couldn't believe Twilight's scientific plan worked. They all laughed, but they all still felt sadness in their hearts knowing that half of them are gone.

Twilight then heard something coming from the hallway. The sound of claws and patterning of paws from her room. Twilight got up to see. It then jumped on her.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled, as she hugged him. "You guys!" Twilight yelled, as she was excited. "They're back! Spike was taken along with them, but if he's back, then that must mean, they'll all be back!"

Everyone jumped out of their seats. They then heard their phones ring.

Rarity got a call from Sunset, and Rainbow Dash got a call from Fluttershy. They both teared up, and answered immediately.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy:

R: Fluttershy?! Is that really you?!  
F: Dashie! You're okay! Oh thank goodness!  
R: Are you still back at the house?!  
F: Yes!  
R: I'll be right there!

Rarity and Applejack (Sunset's cell phone):

R: Sunset?!  
A: It's me Rarity!  
R: Applejack... y-you're okay?  
A: Ah am, my phone was smashed, and my truck is gone, so ah headed over to your place, but ah found Sunset in yer room! Might want to explain that?  
R: Of course darling, I'm... just so relieved that you're safe!  
A: Am happy you are too!

Pinkie and Twilight both watched them tearing up, and relieved to have them all come back. Twilight held onto Pinkie's shoulder. Pinkie smiled and was hugging Twilight tightly.

"It's all coming together!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah!" Twilight said, as she smiled brightly.

"Guys! Is it okay if I go to see Fluttershy?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, of course! Go on!" Twilight said. Rainbow Dash thanked them, and ran out to Fluttershy's house.

"Well, I'm off as well. Pinkie, is Sweetie Belle going to stay at your place for tonight?" Rarity asked. Pinkie knew what she meant.

"Of course she can!" Pinkie enlightened.

"Thank you Pinkie!" Rarity said sincerely. Rarity headed out the door.

"Well, what are going to be up to Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I'm rather tired. I should probably get home!" Pinkie said.

"You know what? You should just stay the night, it's almost sun up, might as well!"

"Okay!" Pinkie said. Twilight smiled, as she hopped around.

IV

Meanwhile... at Fluttershy's place.

Fluttershy was sitting on the couch, comfortably as she waited. Fluttershy heard a knock at the door. Rainbow Dash came in, and she pounced onto Fluttershy, making them both fall onto the couch. Rainbow Dash, on top, looked into Fluttershy's eyes. The gleam in their eyes, knew what hell they were put through, but it was worth the pain to be there in each other's arms once again. Rainbow Dash's eyes fell, and she pushed her lips into Fluttershy's. Fluttershy felt her wet lips and closed her eyes to embrace the moment. Fluttershy moved to be on top, but they both fell to the floor. In which worked out. Fluttershy leaned forward and continued to hold her, and locked her mouth onto Rainbow Dash's. Rainbow Dash massaged her back as she leaned closer, and her hair tickled her ears and neck when she came in. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy rolled over again, Rainbow Dash sat on Fluttershy, Fluttershy's heart was pounding, her breath picked up it's pace, and her whole body felt a warmth that was intoxicating. Rainbow Dash could feel Fluttershy's heart race, she would moan. It made Rainbow Dash excited, in which she wanted to indulge more deeply.

V

Meanwhile... at Rarity's house. Sunset gave Applejack a hug, they both understood what was happening, and decided to let it all go, but always stay together. Sunset left Rarity's house and headed home. As time went on, Applejack fixed Rarity's broken door, and she heard the front door open. Applejack went to see, and Rarity fell apart seeing her once again. She ran into her, and held her tightly.

"I don't want to leave your side ever again!" Rarity cried.

"Rarity, ah have somethin' to say." Applejack said calmly.

"What is it?" Rarity asked.

"Granny Smith, and the other's... requested ah stay with you..." Applejack said.

"What do you mean?!" Rarity said.

"They accept us, Rarity. They accept us. And am going to stay here with you. Wherever you go, ah go." Applejack continued.

"Oh Applejack!" Rarity continued to hold Applejack. "Let's head to the room, Sweetie Belle is at Pinkie's!"

"You betcha!" Applejack said.

VI

Meanwhile... at Sunset's house.

Sunset arrived at her house. She remembered the bed, and the mess Twilight made, so she laid on the couch once again. She felt restless, and contemplated all the things she's gotten into. They all had to do with Twilight. Maybe there was something else, but maybe she was too blind to see it, or too stubborn to acknowledge it? Sunset text Twilight, and asked if she would like to talk about things during the weekend. A few moments later, Twilight texted back and agreed to it, and was looking forward to it. Sunset smiled, and was finally able to sleep.

VII

Meanwhile... at Twilight's house. Pinkie texts Maud about spending the night with Twilight, as she was laying in Twilight's bed. Maud replied to her about getting home early to pick up Sweetie Belle. Pinkie agreed. Twilight came into the bedroom, and laid beside Pinkie.

"Hey Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah Pinkie?" Twilight replied.

"So, after all that, are you okay?" Pinkie continued. "Like mentally and physically?"

"I'm actually a lot better. Now that everything was taken care of. But, Pinkie. I'm proud of you, the way you handled everything. You're truly a hero for us all." Twilight said.

"Thank you Twilight!" Pinkie said. "The others are too!"

"Of course, but I, however, shouldn't be."

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked.

"I made everything fall apart... I caused so much pain and hurt..."

"Twilight... don't say that. After saving us all, we forgiven you..."

"You're too kind Pinkie... but... can I forgive myself...?"

"Sure... in time... right?"

Twilight smiled. Pinkie did as well.

"Goodnight Pinkie!" Twilight said, as she yawned.

"Night Twilight!" Pinkie said. They both laid in opposite directions, but felt comforted. While Spike laid in the corner, and slept happily with his favorite people.

VIII

Twilight received a message from Sunset, and she wanted to meet up with her sometime this weekend to talk. Twilight replied that she was looking forward to it. Twilight smiled, and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Sunset and Twilight

Chapter 10: Sunset and Twilight

I

Twilight met with Sunset at Sweet Snacks Café. Pinkie Pie was there to take their orders.

"So, Twilight?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah?" Twilight asked.

"How are you feeling?" Sunset continued.

"Oh, I guess it's been okay... I'm not sure what to do... I still feel terrible..." Twilight said, hesitantly.

"I understand. We all needed to get rid of all the skeletons in the closet, right?" Sunset requested.

"I think you're right. I was stupid, I was selfish. I don't want to hurt you or anybody, ever! I never intended for anything like that to happen... I'm so sorry Sunset." Twilight apologized.

"It's alright. I think we will be together more often." Sunset said.

"We will?" Twilight asked.

"We all took measures into our own hands and never considered turning to each other for help." Sunset said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true..." Twilight agreed.

"I don't think we'll split up like we did before, but instead come together!" Sunset enlightened. "We're all here for each other, as friends!"

"Oh... of course." Twilight said softly.

"You okay?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah... I guess..." Twilight whispered.

"What is it?" Sunset asked.

"Well... I think the reason most of us are taking time away. I believe we're afraid." Twilight added.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Sunset continued.

"Well... do you mind if I ask you a question?" Twilight shifted focus.

"Of course." Sunset said.

"Well, what do you plan to do after high school?" Twilight asked.

Sunset sat silently, her pupils grew thin, as if she was stunned to hear what Twilight said.

"Uhh..." Sunset stuttered.

"I know it's an awkward question, but I did ask everyone else too. They all seemed to know what they would like to do after school. They're not thinking about college..." Twilight added.

"What about you?" Sunset asked.

"Well, Principal Celestia has already recommended and suggested colleges for me, considering I'm the top student... also getting nearly a full ride scholarship..." Twilight continued.

"I see." Sunset said, as she looked away.

"Yeah..." Twilight said softly.

"I'm unsure... I suppose... I... I don't know..." Sunset stuttered, as she looked around the place.

"Sorry I asked." Twilight admitted.

"No, I think it's okay. I probably should think about it. What did the other girls say?" Sunset replied.

"Applejack's got a farm, Rarity has a fashion career, Fluttershy has vet certification, Pinkie..." Twilight responded.

"Okay, okay. You made your point." Sunset said.

"But, I think Rainbow Dash is also thinking about college." Twilight said.

"Really, how?" Sunset asked.

"Athletics!" Twilight assured.

"Right!" Sunset said.

"Yeah... in all honesty, I've been wanting everyone to do better in school so maybe we could all go, but everyone already has plans..." Twilight admitted.

"I suppose... I guess I could go back to Equestria, relearn all the magical stuff, you know?" Sunset suggested.

"Oh... I suppose so..." Twilight whispered.

"Yeah... still unsure." Sunset admitted.

"Okay. Well, I guess we'll see about it later. The future is unexpected!" Twilight enlightened.

"Yeah, definitely!" Sunset said.

II

Moments later, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy came through the doors. Sunset's face lit up, and Twilight turned around and smiled.

"Hi everyone!" Sunset said.

"Hey Sunset!" Rainbow Dash said.

"What are you girls up to?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, Pinkie called us over to treat us to a surprise!" Applejack said.

"A sundae surprise!" Pinkie yelled. Everyone cheered Pinkie and thanked her. They all sat together as they ate their sundaes.

"Oh by the way Twilight..." Rainbow Dash said.

"What is it?" Twilight said.

"I think you owe us dinner, tonight!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Really Rainbow?" Rarity said.

"No, no... she's right! I do owe you guys a lot, all things considered. I will buy us all dinner tonight!" Twilight enlightened.

Everyone cheered, they all gathered together, they enjoyed the day, like the old times.

III

The girls gathered around a table, they all took pictures, updating their statuses saying "hanging with the BFF's!"

Each of them took the time to explain the kind of things they went through during the time they separated. Clearing up a few loose ends, and promised they won't do that again. They also understood the relationships they've made during that time, finally officially announcing their partnerships.

They also discussed their plans after high school, since Twilight mentioned it. They all still weren't exactly set on their decisions considering they didn't want to leave each other again. So, they all were thinking about what could be plausible options. But, neither of them were settled just yet.

IV

After dinner, Sunset went home, she enjoyed her time with them all. The thought of all them becoming separated again made her feel scared as well. After they all just got back together. It seems almost bittersweet toward the idea of leaving at all to Equestria after high school. There was also the chance of her just staying, maybe work on her music career.

Sunset sat down on the couch and contemplated. Almost as if she started this way, before everything happened.

V

A couple of week's later... Sunset's book glowed in the middle of the night. She received a message from Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"Alright!" Sunset said. "Let's do this!"

The end...


	11. Extra: Song

Extra: Song  
"Memoria"  
Performed by: The Rainbooms

[Verse 1]:

(Sunset):  
Take a breath, just relax. As it all starts to come back.  
(Twilight):  
Take the steps, to a pace. No matter how long it'll take.

[Bridge]:

(Fluttershy):  
Memories are all I have in mind.  
(Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash):  
I wonder, what did I have to find?

[Chorus]:

(Pinkie):  
Remember, all the laughs, all the pain. All the things that you intake.  
(Rainbow Dash):  
Not afraid of what is real, and what is fake. To discern, all the facts, all the claims.  
Everything in your sake.  
(Pinkie and Rainbow Dash):  
Not astray, of anything you had to face. To return, all the paths, of every place.  
Your track, to retrace.  
What could you do to find your way?

[Verse 2]:

(Sunset):  
Take a break, set it straight. As they will always remain.  
(Twilight):  
Take a chance, to move along. And recollect all that is lost.

[Bridge]:

(Rarity):  
Memories, like a movie in rewind.  
(Rarity and Applejack):  
I wonder, what have I left behind?

[Chorus]

[Bridge]:

(Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash):  
Memories of all I hidden inside,  
(Rarity and Applejack):  
I wonder, what have I lost outside?


	12. Extra: What Was Hidden Inside

Extra: What Was Hidden Inside?

I

Adagio, Sonata, and Aria all came together to synchronize their powers to form into their final and strongest form.

Inside the lockets, however, was another story...

II

Sunset was floating in an endless space, as if she was in a dream. A dreamless sleep, in which she feared to just fade into, never coming back to what it used to be. She felt an intense vibration while she glided, and it had pulled her down into a non-existent surface. Sunset awoke, and she opened her eyes slowly. Sunset sat up, and she looked around, there was nothing but a large white space. To see nothing but all the colors at once made her focus too heavily, and it made her worry.

Sunset spoke, but no words came out. She tried to speak, she tried to yell, but there was silence.

"What is going on?!" Sunset thought, however, she was able to hear it. Her own voice in her mind. "I can hear my mind?! This is weird." Sunset thought. "I suppose collective consciousness is a thing. But, what about the other's? I should be able to see it all. This must be that locket Adagio had, she absorbed me into it. Great... what now?!"

Sunset felt a heavy vibration under her feet. It made her stumble to remain in balance.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sunset thought. "I hope the others are okay..."

III

After a few moments, Sunset walked a little into the empty space, and she accidentally bumped into something, which scared her. She looked behind her and there was Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy?!" Sunset thought, before her lips moved to lip-sync with her thoughts.

"Sunset?" Fluttershy asked in her head. Fluttershy tried talking. But, she couldn't say anything.

"Use your mind to talk." Sunset thought.

Fluttershy thought of it. The entire place was full of whispering, it echoed and filled their ears with Fluttershy's thoughts.

"I'm sorry Sunset... Rainbow Dash?! Is she okay? Where are we? Why can't I stop? She can hear everything?! Don't think of her and Twilight! I love you Rainbow Dash! Where are we? Stop it, stop it, stop it! Stop thinking! Damn it, now she knows, does she know about Rarity and Applejack too?! No! I can't stop! Where are we?! I'm scared! Dashie... I can't believe Twilight did this again?! As smart as she is, she pretty stupid! Wait, stop thinking negative thoughts, please! Stop it, stupid bitch! It is all her fault! Rainbow Dash, please, enough!"

"Stop!" Sunset asked. But Fluttershy was too emotional.

"I'm sorry!" Fluttershy said, all at once and was silenced.

"What did you mean about Twilight and me?" Sunset was thinking, it was heard by Fluttershy. "What did I do?!"

"Well, you did try to defend her, but she's the one doing all this, you're too stupid to see it! After what happened to Spike, I could never forgive her for it!" Fluttershy thoughts couldn't stop blaming Twilight for everything. "Oh no, she heard everything... stop it Fluttershy... behave... please stop it!"

"Fluttershy calm down..." Sunset thought. "I know it's not easy, but please, don't be so worried."

"How can I not worry! Dash is by herself fighting off one of the Dazzlings! I hope she's okay..."

IV

Moments later, Applejack came to them. She was standing outside the conversation, but heard everything.

"Fluttershy, thank you, ah agree with ya." Applejack thought. "Twilight is to blame for this!"

"How can you say that? She's our friend?!" Sunset thought. "It's not what you think!"

"What do ya mean?! Face facts Sunset, she has gone too far with her experiments!" Applejack thought. "Quit defendin' her! She has nothing worth redeeming for, unless she fessin' up in telling us the truth!"

"I know the truth, Applejack!" Sunset continued. "If you would just listen!"

"Ya know what, am done talkin' with ya!" Applejack stated. "Why don't ya tell Twilight to say it!"

"Applejack! Damn it! Would you stop being so stubborn and listen to me?!" Sunset thought.

"Ah see how it is! Ya think ah don't know, but ah do!" Applejack said.

"What are you talking about?!" Sunset asked.

"Duh! You both, together!" Applejack said.

"Just listen!" Sunset requested.

"Am tired of hearin' ya!" Applejack continued.

"Listen to me!"

"No!"

"She was tortured!" Sunset yelled.

"What?!" Applejack and Fluttershy thought.

"She was tortured and you assholes won't listen to me! What if it were Rarity or Rainbow Dash, you don't even care?! She was being tormented by Adagio and the other two, they electrocuted her day and night just so she could make them all lockets! Would you all turn away now?!" Sunset asked. "They were about to kill Spike, if she didn't comply, and if she tried to reach out for us, they could have done worse! How can you not care?! Your best friend was suffering, and you turned your backs on her! She didn't want you all to worry or even know because it was too traumatizing for her to think of!" Sunset was mad that they both agreed that Twilight was the one who caused everything. Sunset's mind was full of anger. It made Applejack and Fluttershy uncomfortable, and shocked to feel Sunset becoming unhinged. Sunset cried. "I was alone, you know... you all took it upon yourselves to have someone be there for you, but I didn't... my heart was elsewhere..." She felt the hurt and sadness she felt for so long, opening up to everyone. "I'm in love with Princess Twilight... but what does it matter if I can even go and see her now, right?!" Sunset continued. "Now this shit happens... I took pity for our Twilight... I don't care what you think... I was abandoned by both... and I couldn't even confess even I wanted to."

"Sorry..." Applejack thought.

Applejack and Fluttershy came over to her to calm her down. Sunset walked away, but she understood what they meant.

"Maybe Twilight was the cause of everything, but I don't want Twilight to be excluded from our friendship." Sunset said.

"We would never do that to her..." Applejack and Fluttershy thought.

"It was just the lies and secrets she kept away." Applejack said. Sunset turned back, and was angry at them.

"Then why did you keep your relationships a secret then?!" Sunset yelled. "You're mad at Twilight for keeping secrets! What hypocrites!" Applejack and Fluttershy were silenced, they thought of why they did in the first place.

"I kept my relationship a secret because Rainbow Dash requested that I should until everyone was settled and to tell everyone when it was our time." Fluttershy thought.

"Ah felt the same way. Rarity's parents didn't approve of us, but my family just barely accepted us. We were still unsure of everyone else in how they would respond. It stressed Rarity out, so ah kept it hidden for her until she was ready to bring it out to everyone." Applejack said.

"Sorry..." Applejack and Fluttershy apologized.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this to you. I have no reason to... I'm so sorry everyone... but of course, I accept you all..." Sunset came to them and apologized as well. "Because, we all became separated after everything. You all turned to one another for comfort and reliability. I understand. The reason I was upset was because I had no one to turn to, because I loved Princess Twilight, and she wasn't responding, nor was the other Twilight. It could have been the time Twilight was experimenting on her locket. It was until Pinkie Pie felt like we all should come back together."

"We are friends and we should never abandon each other like we did, even if we all have relationships. We should be there to support each other." Applejack thought.

"I agree, I'm so sorry for everything you guys..." Fluttershy said. They all came together and grouped in a hug.

V

Afterward, Fluttershy heard someone talking.

"Who's there?" Fluttershy asked, as the girls looked around. "Look!" Fluttershy pointed out in the distance and it was Spike. "Spike?!"

"Fluttershy!" Spike said, as he ran to her. Sunset and Applejack were shocked to see him talk.

"Spike! I'm so glad you're okay!" Fluttershy.

"Where's Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Not here. She was still at home, last time I checked." Fluttershy said.

"Poor Twilight. All that stuff was true, she did try to protect me, and you all. I did try to help, but I was being mangled and nearly died." Spike said.

"Oh ya poor thing..." Applejack cried. Sunset felt her sorrow as well.

"That's okay. I'm okay now, but I worry." Spike said.

"We all do..." Sunset said. "We all hope they are all okay."

"Not only that..."

"What?!"

Spike pointed behind them.

VI

Moments later, they felt another presence among them. It was Twilight with the huge eyes and no other facial features. Fluttershy cowardly took hold of Applejack. Both Applejack and Sunset stood to prepare what could be a fight. Spike stood behind them.

"That's it! Who are you?!" Sunset yelled. Twilight walked to them, they backed away, they kept their eyes on her. Twilight used her nails and ripped off her face like it was a plastic mask. Fluttershy screamed, and Applejack and Sunset both were shocked. Twilight revealed herself to be Midnight.

"Surprise, surprise!" Midnight said.

"Midnight!" Sunset yelled.

"You are all incorruptible, however, Twilight was just about to lose her grip on her own soul." Midnight said.

"What do ya mean?" Applejack said.

"It's true. The torment, being abandoned, and love... each and every single one of them came crashing down to where I can finally reach the surface of taking over!" Midnight said.

"Enough! Go away!" Sunset said.

"Sorry, but I will never leave, until I get what's mine!" Midnight continued. "What I want is to be all-powerful!"

"Never!" Sunset yelled. "How are you manifested?!"

"I would tell you, but isn't it obvious... you lost your souls too!" Midnight chuckled.

"What do ya mean?!" Applejack questioned.

"The lockets absorbed your soul, not your power. The one thing that is more powerful than your elements is your spirit. A more darker magic, if you will. So, technically, you're all dead!" Midnight laughed.

"We're... dead..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Yes, my dear... dead. Left your physical bodies where you were absorbed, and now your souls are stuck inside this locket. However, even if they somehow destroy it, you will not return to your bodies, but be sleeping, silently, dreamless, and alone!" Midnight said. The girls were shocked.

"Twi..." Sunset said. Sunset screamed, she kneeled and cried. Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike came to her. They all felt the heavy feeling of being lost forever.

"We are not alone!" Applejack said. "We have each other!"

"Maybe in here, but would you be out there? You all barely managed each other's presence seconds ago. In here, can be for an eternity! All your little worthless feelings and relationships, gone!"

"Ah don't care!" Applejack said. "There's nothing stoppin' me from defeating you right here and now!"

"Ah liked to see ya try!" Midnight mocked. Applejack rushed over to her, and tried to punch her. Midnight jumped and swung into the air. "Be honest with me, do you think you can hide what you truly feel?!"

"Shut up!" Applejack continued. Sunset was still kneeling and crying, with Fluttershy holding onto Sunset for comfort and watched Applejack fight Midnight, Spike was also with Fluttershy. "Ya don't know me!" Applejack continued to throw punches, but she couldn't land a single hit.

"Without your element, you are powerless against me!" Midnight continued.

"Everyone, c'mon!" Applejack pleaded.

"What's the point Applejack, we're dead." Sunset said.

"So? Even then, ah don't want to be left here with this one!" Applejack stated.

"Breakin' my heart sugar!" Midnight mocked. Applejack was furious.

"Fight back!" Applejack yelled. "Ya cowards!" Sunset and Fluttershy perked up. Midnight smiled.

"Give it up! Quit trying to play the hero, quit being the man!" Midnight shouted.

"Shut up!" Applejack said.

"Touched a nerve, huh?" Midnight said.

"Stop..." Applejack whispered, she began to tear up in her eyes. She wiped them with her arm. She couldn't control what was inside her mind. She knelt down in shame. "Am not a man! Am a woman! Ah don't know what everyone else's deal, thinkin' am some sort of... just because of my strength... the way ah work around a farm... because ah chose to be with Rarity... people think am... manly... it hurts... ah may not show my feelin's or get all emotional, but ah still feel them like anybody else!" Spike came up to her, and smiled, Applejack smiled.

Sunset and Fluttershy got up, and stood in front of Applejack.

"You're right Applejack, even though we are dead, we can't let her come between us!" Sunset said.

"Thank ya guys!" Applejack said, as she got back up, and stood her ground against Midnight.

"How quaint!" Midnight said sarcastically.

"Whether we like it or not, sharing is caring, and caring brings friendship, and friendship is magic!" Sunset said. The three girls and Spike were gathered in a light, and they were able to transform into their elemental forms. Spike remained in his usual form, but was there with them.

"Impossible! You're away from your bodies, how can you manifest your powers?!" Midnight yelled.

"It's not the gemstones that gave us power, it was in us all along. It's what's inside that matters!" Sunset continued. They all came to her and blasted her with a beam of light. Midnight screeched in agony.

"I'll be back!" Midnight screamed. She faded.

The girls stood together, and they accepted their fate even if they were not able to return to the living, but at least they had each other.

VII

The girls felt another vibration, this time it was electrical. They felt the shock of the surface. They busted out of the lockets. They looked and saw Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash underneath a dome. With the Dazzlings being electrocuted by a lightning bolt. Spike tried to come to Twilight, but he was unable to get her attention.

"Spike, we can't, we're not a part of the living..." Fluttershy said.

"You're wrong!" Spike said. "We can, we just need to find our bodies!" Spike ran to the house, and he found his body laying in the living room. Spike laid beside it and was absorbed into it.

"No way..." Fluttershy said.

"We might be able to find our bodies by focusing." Applejack said.

"You're right! Our elements are connected!" Sunset said. The girls came together, and they focused. They were taken up by a light, and were transported back into their bodies.

VIII

Sunset woke up, her body felt stiff and it was hard to breathe. She felt numb and paralyzed. It took a few moments for her to regain her composure. Sunset tried to walk, but her legs still needed to warm up. Being dead for nearly an hour, made them almost lose function and control of their body.

"Twilight..." Sunset said. After she said that, she felt a boost in herself to get up on her feet, and walk. She opened the bedroom door, and awakened to Rarity's house. "How did I end up here?!" Sunset continued and struggled to walk, but she got better with time.

IX

A few moments later, she heard the door open, and Applejack came in.

"Applejack?" Sunset asked.

"Sunset!" Applejack said, as she came to Sunset for a hug. "We're back!"

"Yes we are!" Sunset said enthusiastically.

"Do ya mind if ah use a phone? Mine is apparently busted..." Applejack asked.

"Of course!" Sunset said.

X

Fluttershy awakened laying on the floor, her animals surrounded her. They thought she was really gone, so they all gathered together and stayed with her.

They were rejoiced to see her get back up again, although she couldn't move properly, she was slow, and felt stiff. Her animals helped guide her, and for a moment Fluttershy smiled, she was back, and was thankful for everyone for helping her. Fluttershy got up to the couch, and she saw her phone laying on the edge. Fluttershy sat down, and tried to rest for a moment as she was tired and felt heavy. Lifting her arms and breathing felt like a workout.

Fluttershy took a moment to regain her strength, and she was back to feeling normal. She called Rainbow Dash in hopes she would answer her.

After Rainbow Dash came, they were about to go further, but Fluttershy still felt her strength being overworked, which made Rainbow Dash slow down. Even though Rainbow Dash didn't like being slow, she allowed it for the time being, because she loved her, and she was just glad to have her back.

XI

After Rarity and Applejack had one frisky night, they laid together. Snuggling closely, with Applejack being the smaller spoon. Rarity's fingers course through her hair, Applejack felt comforted and relaxed. Applejack remembered to ask Rarity something.

"Rarity?" Applejack asked.

"What is it baby?" Rarity said.

"Whatever happened to my truck?" Applejack asked. Rarity immediately perked up, and remembered what happened. She completely forgot about that chunk of metal. Rarity sat up. "Rarity, what is it?" Applejack sat up with her. Rarity turned away to hide her face.

"I'm so sorry Applejack..." Rarity said calmly. "It all happened so fast..."

"What's wrong?" Applejack said.

"It was blown away by Adagio's power, because Pinkie Pie accidentally ran her over..." Rarity said, hesitantly.

"Pinkie Pie? Rarity, what happened?" Applejack continued.

"Since Aria came over to my place, with your truck, I thought the worst has happened when you cut me off... she arrived with it, and after I tried to fight her, we all took your truck to get to Twilight's house. Pinkie drove, it was raining hard, so we barely could see. Pinkie ran Adagio over, it freaked us out. She just told us to get out of the truck, and Adagio blew it away from the street..." Rarity admitted.

"My Rarity, I'm sorry that happened..."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing! I just lost your truck!"

"Stop it... am just glad you're okay now..."

"Please Applejack... be honest... I know you loved that truck..."

"But... ah love ya more..."

"What?"

"Am serious darling. Ah love ya more."

"Oh Applejack..." Rarity held onto her tightly. "Listen, I will get you a truck, a better one! You have my word."

"That's awfully kind, but ah think it'll be okay..."

"What?! You don't want another one?"

"Well, ah suppose we could go look, but ah don't think it's necessary..."

"Hmmm..." Rarity pouted.

XII

They heard something pull up in the driveway.

"Rarity, ya hear that?" Applejack asked. Applejack got up, she dressed herself, and headed to the front door. Her eyes were shocked. "Rarity?!"

"What is it?!" Rarity asked, from the bedroom.

"My truck... it's here..." Applejack said hesitantly.

"What?!" Rarity choked.

Applejack went to the truck and she saw it all in place, the keys left in the ignition, and was still running. She turned back the key, and allowed it to sleep. Next she heard the van that was parked away from the house, take off in an instant.

"What the...?" Applejack stuttered.

"Applejack!? What's going on?!" Rarity yelled.

"Nothin' my truck is somehow back!" Applejack replied. She tried to look out for the van that took off, but it was gone and out of sight. "Weird..."

XIII

Applejack went back inside. Rarity came out of the bedroom, using a sheet to cover up in.

"Applejack? You said... your truck is back?!" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, it's weird. Also that van that was parked, disappeared." Applejack responded.

"Really?! That is odd... because Adagio and the other two were transferred to a hospital after everything!" Rarity said.

"They were?" Applejack asked. "Then... who could it be?!" Applejack said, she contemplated.

"Let's go to bed, no use thinking about it now, your truck is back. Hopefully not too damaged?" Rarity said.

"No, obviously, it was able to be driven back here..." Applejack commented.

"Well then...?" Rarity huffed. "Bed?"

"Might as well!" Applejack said, with a sigh of relief.

XIV

"Thanks for reminding me Pinkie!" Twilight said.

"You're welcome!" Pinkie enlightened. "So, where are we going with the van?"

"Actually, let's leave it as a surprise for someone at the hospital!" Twilight said.

"Gotcha! Gotcha!" Pinkie replied.


	13. Extra: Maud and Sweetie Belle

Extra: Maud and Sweetie Belle

I

"Pinkie, what's going on?" Maud asked.

"Please sis, can you watch over Sweetie Belle for me?! I have to get to my friends before it's too late!" Pinkie said, while giving her a look of desperation and puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but text me, when it's over, please." Maud said, mildly.

"Thank you, I love you so so so much!" Pinkie said, while she gave Maud a warm hug and a kiss. Pinkie left Sweetie Belle with Maud.

Sweetie Belle was a little curious to see Pinkie's sister because she looked gloomy and emotionless unlike Pinkie's usual behavior.

"So, what's up?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"The ceiling." Maud said.

"Haha, that's a good one!" Sweetie Belle said.

"I wasn't joking." Maud said. "The ceiling is above us."

"Oh boy..." Sweetie Belle thought, smiling awkwardly.

II

Maud took her to Pinkie's room to rest. With everything that was going on, Sweetie Belle was still exhausted and worried of her sister.

"Goodnight." Maud said.

"Hey, Pinkie's sister?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"My name is Maud." Maud said.

"Oh, Maud... I'm worried about my sister... do you think they will be okay?" Sweetie Belle said.

"Without a doubt." Maud said, mildly.

"Okay..." Sweetie Belle said, as Maid closed the door.

Sweetie Belle lied in bed, and was tossing and turning. She was afraid, the lighting was also starting to erupt in the skies. Sweetie Belle shook, and was wide awake with fear.

III

Sweetie Belle opened the bedroom door. She walked down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Maud said, coming from behind Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle screamed.

"You scared me!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"You're supposed to be sleeping. It is a school night." Maud said.

"Oh yeah, who made you mom?!" Sweetie Bell responded. She then looked into Maud's eyes. Maud leaned over to her, and made her look deeper. Sweetie Belle was frightened. "No, no please! Don't look at me like that!" Maud looked away.

"Are you not tired?" Maud asked.

"No..." Sweetie Belle said.

"Okay." Maud said blatantly. "Let's watch TV."

"Okay?" Sweetie Belle replied.

IV

They sat together and watched the newest series Mr. Stone. Sweetie Belle was mildly into the show, but was not getting sleepy. Maud watched quietly.

"This show is crazy!" Sweetie Belle said.

"It does depict accurate scientific understanding of biology, geology, and physics." Maud said. "I find that interesting."

"You seem to enjoy it!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Of course, I just told you." Maud said.

"Oh..." Sweetie Belle was silenced.

V

About an hour later, Sweetie Belle yawned.

"You're tired. You should sleep now." Maud suggested.

"No no, I'm okay!" Sweetie Belle stuttered.

"It's a school night, you need sleep." Maud said.

"Listen, I can't..." Sweetie Belle said.

"Why not?" Maud continued.

"I-Uh... I-I..." Sweetie Belle hesitated. "You know what?! I've been meaning to ask about your eyes! That eyeliner and eye shadow you use is killer!" Sweetie Belle awkwardly smiled. Maud continued to stare directly at her. Sweetie Belle held the smile, until she started to break a sweat, streaming down her head.

VI

Maud took Sweetie Belle to the restroom, she had shown her the secrets of using make-up, in which she never showed anyone, not even Pinkie knows about it. Sweetie Bell was fixed up, and she was astonished by how amazing she looked. She may even adopt this new look she has for herself. However, Maud said it was a one time thing.

Maud received a message from Pinkie Pie, saying Sweetie Belle was staying for the night, and Pinkie was somewhere else. Maud was not too pleased with Pinkie's decision, but at least she was okay.

"Pinkie and the others are okay." Maud said.

"Really? That's great!" Sweetie Belle said. "So, when do I go home?"

"You're staying here for the night." Maud said mildly.

"What? Why?!" Sweetie Belle said. "N-not that this night was not enjoyable or anything, but..."

"I believe it has to do with your sister, and Applejack." Maud said.

"Seriously? Again?!" Sweetie Belle was disgusted.

"It's okay." Maud said.

"Okay?! This is just an excuse for them to do naughty things!" Sweetie yelled.

"Understandable." Maud said. "But, you're good to sleep right?"

"How can I sleep, when I know what my sister is up to?!" Sweetie Belle continued.

"Good point. But, you seriously need sleep." Maud suggested.

"I can't!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"You know, I know a neat trick." Maud said.

"What is it?" Sweetie Belle asked. Maud swung her hand, and bumped Sweetie Belle's side of her neck. She fell, Maud caught her and laid her to sleep in Pinkie's bed.

"Goodnight, small human." Maud said, as she slowly shut the door.


	14. Extra: Adagio's Bizarre Adventure Part 1

Extra: Adagio's Bizarre Adventure Part 1

Mystic Blood

I

Adagio awakened to the strikes of the lightning that night. The clouds of darkness circulated, and it began to rain. She remembered nothing, of how she got there or where she was? She saw lights in the distance, and headed toward their direction. She was limping, and having difficulty walking on two limbs.

She entered into a diner full of people, she took a seat at the counter, still drenched and dragged mud all over the floors. The waitress walked over to her.

"Anything I can get you?" The waitress asked. Adagio looked at her, confused.

"I-I'm not sure..." Adagio said.

"You lost?" The waitress asked.

"I don't really know." Adagio said.

"I lost something once!" A person from the diner said. "I lost something I couldn't live without... my identity!" Adagio and the waitress looked to the far edge of the diner, near the door. It was a young girl, with purple hair, tanish skin, with an orange jacket. She sat up proudly in her booth. Adagio walked over to her.

"Identity?" Adagio asked. Scootaloo had a mug up to her lips, and drank the rest of what was left. She gasped as she placed down the mug.

"Yep! A complete change in myself, who I want to be. But, I was lost. Seeking validation and praise such as my idol!" Scootaloo said.

"Odd." Adagio said. "I thought you literally lost your identity."

"Who's to say I didn't?! Thinking my life revolved around everyone else but myself!" Scootaloo added.

"I see." Adagio replied.

"The name's Scootaloo!" Scootaloo said, as she held out her hand to Adagio.

"A-Adagio." Adagio said, as she shook Scootaloo's hand.

"Adagio huh? Sounds different! Where are you from?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't remember..." Adagio said.

"Really? Sounds like amnesia to me!" Scootaloo enlightened.

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah, lost your memory, or just became stupid!"

"Yeah? Thanks..."

"Don't worry I'll help ya find your memory!"

"You will? Aren't you just a kid?"

"Hey, you want my help or not?"

"Okay okay, don't get all defensive..."

"Good! So since you lost your memory, I bet you have nowhere to sleep?"

"Guess you're right..."

"Don't you worry! I gotcha!"

"Thank you... Scootaloo."

II

They arrived at an odd place, nearby Canterlot High school. Scootaloo opened the door. It was a small house, modern layout, and simply plain.

"Is your mom going to freak out about this?" Adagio asked.

"Mom is not here. I live with a relative." Scootaloo said.

"Who?" Adagio continued.

"Not important, but there you go!" Scootaloo said, as she pointed to a room that had a bunk bed, a large dresser, and a window that had a curtain draped over it.

"Thank you." Adagio said.

"No probs!" Scootaloo enlightened. "I got top bunk!" As Scootaloo climbed up and slammed her body to the bed.

"Yeah, sure." Adagio agreed, as she laid down, facing up to stare at the metal bars above her.

"This is cool! I don't get much company!" Scootaloo said.

"Really?" Adagio asked.

"Well, that's not true, the friends I have don't know where I live. I just show up whenever!" Scootaloo added.

"I see." Adagio said.

"You know something? I think I don't feel tired..." Scootaloo said, as she peered over the bed and railing.

"You know, me either?" Adagio commented.

"Want to do something?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sure." Adagio said.

"Awesome!" Scootaloo continued. Scootaloo jumped down, and took hold of Adagio's hand. They both ran into the living room.

III

Scootaloo and Adagio were in the living room and were watching TV. Scootaloo was feeling a little munchy, so she went into the kitchen to fix up something for her to eat. Adagio realized that Scootaloo was gone for a little while, so she went after her.

Adagio found her trying to cut up some meat, but she was having trouble cutting it. Adagio went up to help her.

"I don't need help! I'm fine!" Scootaloo insisted.

"That knife is dull. You're not going to dig into the meat like that you know?" Adagio said.

"Fine. You're the expert!" Scootaloo said as she handed over the knife in Adagio's hand. Adagio looked into a few of the drawers to find something like a sharpening tool. It took a minute digging through various objects, but she found one. "That's what that thing is used for?!"

"Duh? What did you think this was?" Adagio said. Scootaloo was embarrassed with her cheeks bright red, she looked away and crossed her arms. Adagio braised the knife a few times with the object to sharpen it. She brought it over to the meat and chopped it. Scootaloo was impressed that it was a clean cut through it. Adagio continued until it was reduced to half its original size. "That's good enough, right?" Adagio asked. Scootaloo nodded.

Adagio had Scootaloo put the meat away, while she cleaned the knife. As she was drying the knife, she accidently sliced her finger open. It was almost too quick to feel the pain, and didn't notice until she saw the blood running down her hand.

"OH MY GOSH!" Scootaloo screamed.

"Relax, relax!" Adagio assured. "It's just a flesh wound!"

Scootaloo panicked, but she was stunned that her hand was discolored. It was dark, and not the usual deep red.

"Wh-what are you?!" Scootaloo asked, with her eyes locked onto the blood.

"What do you mean?" Adagio said. Scootaloo took the knife, and quickly sliced her finger open. "Scootaloo?!" Adagio yelled. "What the he..." Adagio was stunned, her finger was glowing red. Adagio looked at her hand, her blood was different. "I see..."

IV

Scootaloo and Adagio sat back down. Their wounds were treated. Scootaloo was still stunned to see what she saw in the kitchen. Adagio knew Scootaloo was a little afraid of that, even she was surprised she was different. Scootaloo sat and ate the snack she made, while sharing some with Adagio.

"You okay?" Adagio asked.

"What are you Adagio?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm not sure myself, I was hoping you might know."

"I don't, but that just makes things interesting! I suppose... you're some sort of mystical being!"

"Mystical being?"

"Yeah, from the role-playing game Gryphons and Gargoyles!" Scootaloo said, as she held up the scriptures to Adagio. "They have a lot of creatures with all different types of colors of blood! However, the only type I've seen that has dark blood are syrens!"

"Interesting..." Adagio said, as she looked into the descriptions of syrens. Scootaloo came up to her. Adagio looked back and was looking at her with intensity. "Yes?"

"You don't have any gills or fish-like characteristics?!"

"Uhh... thanks...?"

"You also don't have any wings." Scootaloo went and took off Adagio's shoes. "Or talons!"

"I think you're explaining two different species, kid." Adagio said.

"No, in Greek mythology, they are a form of Harpy, descendants even! One type is a bird with a female head, the other is part woman and part sea creature, like a mermaid!"

"Okay, well based on the description. Do I look anything like that?"

"No, but maybe there's a transformation!" Scootaloo said, as she came close to Adagio's face.

"Whatever, can we move on from this?" Adagio asked.

"It's fascinating! You're not human! That is so cool!" Scootaloo said.

"Sure. Whatever." Adagio said.

"Why are you upset?"

"I don't know. It's just... if I am not human, then what am I?"

"Oh right! Since you lost your identity, I wanted to let in on something!"

"What's that?"

"My key to being who I want to be. People always say 'be yourself' 'be your best self' or even 'be yourself but better!' But who am I if I'm not me? Who else would I be?"

"Yeah, yeah. What's your point?!"

"Well, my point being, even if you're not human, own it! Maybe there is something special about yourself that has yet to be discovered! That's why my group the Crusaders strive to know!"

"Crusaders?"

"Yeah, we launch our greatest mission. To discover our true purposes in life! No matter how small, we make significant contributions to everyone's life! No matter how big we become, we will not abandon our roots such as friends, family, and home!"

"I see. So, what about me?"

"You know, most people would care less, but not me! I knew there would be greatness in you! Everyone will eventually find others to help them out in life. But I chose you!"

"Choose me?"

"Yep, you seemed to stand out, and that is exactly what I'm set out to do, to find your memories!"

"Thanks kid. But, I don't think..."

"No buts! I already made my decision! Because that's just who I am!" Scootaloo said proudly, as Adagio smiled.

"Very well, then. How do we proceed for tomorrow then?" Adagio asked.

"Tomorrow, we shall look around for clues! Any familiarity with even the smallest things can trigger bits of memory!"

"I guess that's true."

"So, our goal for tomorrow, we set out to find that thing that stands out to you! Hopefully this will help us in finding some traces of your memory!"

"Alright, I'll be onboard with this!"

"Awesome!"

"Ready to head to bed?"

"Yeah, we probably should!"

V

Detective Scoots was on the case, scouring the town for any clues. They awoke early that next morning, on the hunt for anything that stuck out to Adagio.

Scootaloo went through alleyways in town, she looked between a few neighborhoods around the area, and even went through a few shops. Adagio got tired.

"Scootaloo, I don't think there's anything." Adagio said, as she sat down by the counter of an antique shop.

"Giving up already?!" Scootaloo questioned, as she looked at a couple of trinkets on the shelf. "C'mon, I'm no quitter! Besides, this is fun!"

"What if we don't find anything?" Adagio asked.

"Don't give up now!" Scootaloo said. "We've only just begun! Have a little faith!"

They arrived at the park, there was no one that looked familiar to Adagio, and no items or interesting-looking objects lying around. It took an hour and a half to completely comb the place, until they felt their stomach's growl.

"You feel hungry too?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, I think I do." Adagio said.

Scootaloo caught a glimpse of a small hotdog stand, just outside the premises.

"Just our luck!" Scootaloo pointed out to the stand. "Here. I got a couple of dollars. You can get us a couple of 99 cent hotdogs!"

"Alright. Anything on yours?" Adagio asked.

"Mustard!" Scootaloo said.

"Got it!" Adagio said, as she walked over to the stand.

Scootaloo sat down at a stone picnic near the entrance, and waited for Adagio. A few moments later, a couple girls snuck up on Scootaloo as she sat down.

"Hey there, tomboy!" A girl said. Scootaloo's eyes shot up, when she heard the boy. She knew who it was.

"Diamond Tiara..." Scootaloo said, under her breath. "Silver Spoon..."

Adagio came walking through the entrance with a couple of hotdogs in hand, but as she walked in, she saw two classy-looking girls picking on Scootaloo. She stopped for a moment to see what was happening. They were pushing her and messing up her hair, as Scootaloo gently pushed them away.

"C'mon tomboy, I thought you would be stronger than that!" Diamond Tiara said.

"Shut up!" Scootaloo cried, with her throat becoming dry. "I'm not a boy!"

"Whatever. See you 'round, tommy!" Silver Spoon said, as she shoved Scootaloo to the metal fence behind her. They both left Scootaloo standing there, feeling hopeless and hurt.

Adagio slowly walked up to her, gently handed over her hotdog with mustard, like she wanted. Scootaloo sat back down at the table.

"Scootaloo?" Adagio asked. "Who were they?"

"No one, just a couple of spoiled, privileged asshats!" Scootaloo angrily said.

"Seemed like it, you okay?" Adagio asked. Scootaloo didn't answer. Adagio sat down with Scootaloo, as she bit into the hotdog. She handed Scootaloo her's by sliding it across to her.

Scootaloo just looked at it.

"They make me so mad!" Scootaloo said, as she flicked the hotdog off the table to the ground. Adagio just watched the hotdog hit the ground, and immediately was taken by a passing squirrel.

"What's tomboy mean?" Adagio asked.

"They call me that because of the clothes I wear, the way I cut my hair!" Scootaloo said.

"I see..." Adagio said, as she finished up the hotdog. "You're afraid of them? They pick on you about that?"

"They do! All the time!" Scootaloo said, as she felt tears in her eyes. "I hate it! Which is why I stopped caring about what I am!"

"Scootaloo, it's okay. You know after travelling around, sharing some things with me. You haven't told me why?" Adagio said. "Or how you lost your identity?" Scootaloo sat down with Adagio, and sighed.

"I lost myself. Following expectations, their judgments get to me. I couldn't live with myself. So, I changed the way I look, but it only brought worse things to come. I tried not to do anything bad, but it just hurt so much. I suddenly got the nerve to let it all go, all my anger and hate one night at a different park. But it took control of me. Then, it was just all the sudden... gone. I don't know how, but it was just gone. After that, I started to realize that I should stop caring about what people think, afterward, most of them got used to me like this. They however, just want someone to pick on."

"Scootaloo, I think you've really grown." Adagio commented.

"Maybe, but I just didn't want to hurt anybody." Scootaloo said. "Why does it matter anyway? The way people dress, or their hairstyle?"

"Yeah?" Adagio agreed. "I was a little shocked, about last night..."

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo said.

"You did just cut your finger open without a second thought to it." Adagio said. "Have you... hurt yourself before?" Scootaloo shriveled up, with her hands adjusting in her sweatshirt.

"Yeah..." Scootaloo said. "But, I got over that! It was not really helpful."

"I'm glad that's not the case, but I think, next time, just stand up to them. They won't have anything against you if you just stand up to them." Adagio said.

"I tried. But, I... don't know what to say or do." Scootaloo said.

"It's okay. Everything you've told me, why you chose me, why you are going out of your way to help me, and just owning who you are... that's never stopped you before!" Adagio enlightened.

"I suppose so." Scootaloo said, as she blushed.

"You've got something I think is special, Scootaloo. You've shown me who you are, you're really supportive by taking in some random stranger, you've matured unlike anyone else I've seen. Even if I lose my memories. I'm happy that I've got to share new ones with you!" Adagio said. Scootaloo got up, and gave Adagio a tight hug.

"Thank you." Scootaloo cried. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I suppose we could continue looking. There's a neighborhood we haven't seen yet?" Adagio said.

"Yeah, that's true. If anything, I could take you to see our cool clubhouse!" Scootaloo suggested.

"I think that would be cool!" Adagio said. "Let's go!"

VI

Afterward, Scootaloo headed up the street near Crystal Prep and Canterlot High School. They looked in the streets, and in the middle of the road was an oddly shaped rock, with intricate lines all around it.

"Adagio, look at this!" Scootaloo said.

"Weird rock." Adagio confirmed.

"Can you read these odd markings?" Scootaloo asked.

"Not really..." Adagio said.

"Well, I guess that's that..." Scootaloo said, as she dropped it in the middle of the street. "I guess it's just some odd hardened clay someone made."

"Yeah, maybe." Adagio said.

VII

"So? It's already kind of getting late, you want to head to the clubhouse? I could call the other Crusaders, I think it would be cool for you to meet them!" Scootaloo said.

"Sure." Adagio said.

They walked to the end of the street, before they passed the high school. On their way to a small shack, and Scootaloo contacted the others to meet her there.

"You know what? I forgot something back at my place." Scootaloo said.

"I hope it's not your identity." Adagio chuckled, Scootaloo snickered. "Need me to go with?"

"No, I think I'll be good this time!" Scootaloo said.

"Alright then." Adagio said. Scootaloo walked off to her place. It wasn't far from the clubhouse.

Moments later, there came a large black vehicle, like a limousine, pulled up on the curve of the sidewalk Scootaloo was walking.

"This is obviously not good!" Scootaloo commented.

"Hey tomboy!" A voice from the vehicle said.

"Her again?!" Scootaloo shouted. "What are the odds?"

Diamond Tiara walked out of the vehicle, and stood in front of Scootaloo.

"What do you want, Diamond Tiara?!" Scootaloo said.

"You and your friends are a bunch of jerks! Are you all out to get me tommy?!" Diamond Tiara said.

"The only jerk around here is you!" Scootaloo replied.

"Oh really? C'mon, show me what you've got, if you're not so afraid of me?!" Diamond Tiara said.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Diamond. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"What?!"

"That's not who I am! I don't take pleasure in hurting others, I want to help them! I don't care what name you call me, or who you bring to me to beat me down, I will always stand back up and take it!" Diamond Tiara stood there angrily.

"Fine. If that's how you want to play?" Diamond Tiara stood back. "Guard!" A tall, blocked figure stepped out of the limo. He was a man in black, and looked as if someone already dealt with him earlier. Scootaloo was frightened. "Get her!" As Diamond Tiara shouted and pointed at her. The guard ran after her. Scootaloo ran for it back to the clubhouse.

Adagio sat back, looking out of the small window of the place, it wasn't long until she saw Scootaloo gunning for it down the street. Adagio got up and walked out.

"Scootaloo?" Adagio said. "What's going..."

"No time to explain!" Scootaloo said as she ran past Adagio into the house. Adagio looked back and saw a large man in black. He stood, opposed and ready for anything. Adagio took a stance and was ready.

The man moved and ran to her. Adagio was on guard, as he came in to throw a powerful punch to her. It pushed Adagio back to the door of the clubhouse. He jumped and slammed into the ground, the force had blown Adagio away from the house. Adagio got up, as he was trying to get inside. Adagio ran up, and swung her leg into his face. He was blown back, into a fence nearby. Adagio was surprised by the strength she had, and was ready to protect Scootaloo from anyone. The man got up, and popped his knuckles and his neck. He ran back up to the clubhouse, Adagio came and stopped him by pushing him back. He was battling against her with his own strength and weight. She was so strong, it surprised him. Adagio came up, and kicked him to the ground. She focused on him as she laid her hand on his chest, and she started to feel like she absorbed him from his life. Adagio shot away from him, as she felt the odd power in her, surge through her veins. The man in black then faded.

"What the hell..." Adagio said.

"Adagio!" Scootaloo shouted. She ran up to her, and hugged her again. "What was that?!"

"I-I... don't know... it was scary..." Adagio said. Scootaloo stood back.

"Well, thanks for protecting me!" Scootaloo said as she smiled brightly. Adagio looked back, and saw how happy she looked.

"You're welcome kid, after all you've done for me today!" Adagio said. "What did you bring back?"

"Some games and snacks!" Scootaloo said.

"Cool!" Adagio said.


	15. Extra: Adagio's Bizarre Adventure Part 2

Extra: Adagio's Bizarre Adventure Part 2

Odd Tendency

I

Aria awoke underneath a tree. Luckily, shielded from the rain that drizzled down. She could see the lightning strike down a few areas. She sat up, and curled up to avoid the cold wind that carried the leaves above her. She closed her eyes and waited for when the storm would pass.

II

The sun arose, it was still cloudy, but it was not heavy enough to rain. Aria woke up, and sniffled a sneeze. The air was cold, moist, and she could smell the dirt, of which was pleasant to her senses. Aria yawned and was hoping to finally get somewhere before another storm hits. She got up, and stretched her body. Sleeping under a tree may be a dream for some, but not her's.

Aria walked down the street on the sidewalk, to a small town nearby. She could see various homes, and small shops around the area. She continued to walk, until she heard a faint scream coming from an alleyway nearby. Aria went to see what was happening.

"C'mon! Give it up!" A girl said.

"No!" Another girl said.

"Give it up Sweetie Belle, you know Diamond Tiara always gets her way!" Another girl said.

"No! Why don't you ask your daddy to get you one?!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"No! That is mine and you know it!" Diamond Tiara replied. "Silver Spoon, my gloves please!" Diamond Tiara commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Silver Spoon said, as she reached into a purse she was holding. She handed them over to Diamond Tiara. She snagged it away, and put them on.

"What are you doing?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't want to get my hands too dirty!" Diamond Tiara said, as she clenched her fist. "Since you won't hand me my prize, I will just have to pry it from you with force!" As she pointed at her. Silver Spoon smiled. Sweetie Belle was scared, she curled up her arms.

Diamond Tiara came up to her, and smacked her across the face.

"Stop it!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"You like that?!" Diamond Tiara continued, as she held up her hand again, and forced it against her.

Aria looked, she contemplated if she should be involved. She could hear the one they call Sweetie Belle cry. Aria turned around.

"Stop... please..." Sweetie Belle begged, as she held her hands up to block from being hit again.

"Not a chance!" Diamond Tiara said, she held up her hand again. As she was about to smack her again, she felt her arm stop in midair. "What?!" She looked and there was an adolescent woman who had stopped her from hurting Sweetie Belle.

"Enough!" Aria said, as she threw Diamond Tiara's arm back at her. Diamond Tiara stood back, and was upset.

"How dare you intervene! Do you know who my father is?!" Diamond Tiara yelled.

"No. Should I?" Aria responded.

"Just wait until my father hears about this!" Diamond Tiara continued, as she pulled out her phone.

"So scared!" Aria said sarcastically. Diamond Tiara stormed out of the alleyway, and Silver Spoon followed.

Aria looked behind her, and saw the frightened girl slowly appear to her.

"Thanks..." Sweetie Belle said, as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah sure." Aria said, looking away from her. "What's their deal?"

"Oh... I suppose it was this..." Sweetie Belle said, as she held up a beautiful gold bracelet, with matching earrings. "They're limited edition, so only so many people have one set."

"That's nice. But, for whom?!" Aria asked.

"Myself, who else needs nice jewelry?!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Apparently she did?" Aria continued.

"Whatever, she's rich! She could have everything else. But, I saved up for something neat like this!"

"I see. Well, see ya!" Aria said, as she began to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Sweetie Belle said, as she walked out of the alleyway with her. "So, what's your name?"

"Aria. Aria Blaze." Aria said.

"Oh sweet!" Sweetie Belle said. "Where are you heading to?"

"Honestly, don't know." Aria said, as she stood in the street.

"Well, if you're lost, want to come with me?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Why? I don't know you." Aria said.

"Well, c'mon. As a thank you for helping me." Sweetie Belle said with a large smile. "I also might need a helping hand for... you know..."

"I'm not a bodyguard lady!" Aria said.

"Oh c'mon!" Sweetie Belle said. As she heard a rumbling noise coming from Aria's stomach. Aria gripped her belly, and felt it was empty. "I could treat you to food!"

"Alright fine." Aria said, as she looked away again.

III

They arrived at an odd Italian restaurant. The waiter brought the girls their dishes, and Sweetie Belle requested that she order both of their meals. Aria agreed, considering she didn't know what to get there. He brought over a plate of boiled spaghetti noodles, drenched in a black liquid.

"Enjoy your meal!" The waiter said, as he bowed and went his way.

"What is this?" Aria asked.

"Oh, it's noodles in squid ink!" Sweetie Belle answered.

"Squid ink?" Aria continued, looking suspicious.

"Yeah, try it! It is so good!" Sweetie Belle said, as she began to dig in.

Aria brought it to her lips, and began to eat some. Afterward, her eyes opened wide, her taste buds enhanced the experience of the saltiness, the texture of it sprinkled delightfully. Aria swallowed, she felt renewed with the taste of squid ink. Aria ate some more, to where her lips were covered in black, almost as if she was wearing dark lip gloss. Sweetie Belle smiled, her lips were dark as well, but she knew from the look from Aria, she enjoyed it.

IV

"Well, thanks for that." Aria said.

"No problem!" Sweetie Belle replied.

They both went to a park, and sat down on a park bench.

"So, where are you from?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't know." Aria said.

"Do you go to school with us?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"How should I know? Aria said.

"Do you know anyone around here?" Sweetie Belle continued.

"No." Aria said. Sweetie Belle was irritated, and Aria was getting sick of her asking questions of things she could not remember.

"So..."

"Nope!" Aria interrupted.

"But..."

"No."

"What..."

"Nope!"

Sweetie Belle got angry with her. Aria was annoyed.

"C'mon there has to be something!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"There isn't, so shut your trap!" Aria said. Sweetie Belle had enough, so she grabbed a scarf from her back pockets and stuffed it in Aria's mouth.

"What the hell?!" Aria yelled. "You think that was funny, you little brat!"

"If you have nothing nice to say, you can SHOVE it!" Sweetie Belle responded.

"You can shove it, pint size!"

"Meanie!"

"Loud mouth!"

"Brainless bitch!"

"Nosy little sack of shit!"

They were both in each other's face, and people around them were terrified and shocked of how terrible they were to each other.

"Fine!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Fine!" Aria said.

"You're not my friend!" They both said simultaneously.

"But, my enemy!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Arch Nemesis!" Aria corrected, they both stared each other down as they smiled, and locked hands together in a formal agreement, and shook.

V

A few moments later, a large limousine came by the park's parking lot, and had stopped in front of both Aria and Sweetie Belle. Out came Diamond Tiara with her father Stinkin' Rich.

"Is that them darlin'?" Stinkin' Rich asked, as he smoked a cigar.

"Yes daddy! They have it!" Diamond Tiara said. Stinkin' Rich whistled, and out came three men in black. As they got out and did a few poses to show dominance and order, ready to tackle down anyone on their master's command.

Aria and Sweetie Belle both were completely stunned as their mouths were wide open and eyes completely peeled. They slouched a little as they were completely powerless of how jacked they all were.

"Oh sugar honey iced tea..." Aria said.

"What?!" Sweetie Belle said.

"We need to get the H-E-double hockey sticks- out of here!" Aria said as she ran.

"You could have just said hell!" Sweetie Belle said as she ran with Aria.

"Get 'em!" Diamond Tiara said, as she pointed at them. The men ran for them.

The first one ran close to them. Aria and Sweetie Belle ran as fast they could, but he approached them in seconds. He jumped five feet in the air, and trapped the girls from running. Aria and Sweetie Belle were stunned.

The other two warped away, since one of them stopped them.

"What do we do?" Sweetie Belle said.

"Unsure, but listen. We need to just keep running." Aria said.

"I don't want to lose you! He's too powerful!" Sweetie Belle said.

"I'm not leaving you, just far enough to lose him. I know he's menacing, but I think if we split. We could lose him easier." Aria said. Sweetie Belle nodded.

"On three, we break!" Sweetie Belle said. "1..."

"3!" Aria interrupted, as she pushed Sweetie Belle away from being kicked by the man in black. Sweetie Belle kicked herself off the ground and ran out further in the park. Aria went the other way. The man in black stood, with his leg halfway into the ground. The ground shook. He received a call from Diamond Tiara.

"I just want the girl! Leave the other one to the other men!" Diamond Tiara yelled. The man got his foot out of the ground, and ran after Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle's heart was racing, and she looked back to see the man coming for her. Luckily there was some woods nearby for her to run to.

"If any of this was taken out of context, this would be illegal!" Sweetie Belle said, directly to the reader.

Aria ran, but the other two showed up in front of her.

"Alright, let's do this!" Aria said. Aria stood on her guard, the other two came and dashed to her. One lifted his leg with a powerful kick, and the other came with a powerful fist. Aria stood, and blocked their attacks. She took a moment to think about how she acquired this much strength. The men were surprised as well. Aria believed in herself to take them on. She snickered.

Aria kicked both of them in the face as she jumped and hurled both her legs at them. They hit the ground. Aria believed in herself even more. Aria went crazy, any throw of their fists or a kick, Aria dodged them or blocked them before they could land a single hit. Any open space she would attack instantly, weakening them. Aria came to one of them, she was about to attack, but she felt something inside her, absorbing something out of one of the men. She kept at it, until he dropped like he was asleep in an instant. He vanished shortly as they continued to fight.

Sweetie Belle jumped and ran through endless dead trees blocking some of the trail that led to the city. The man would kick them away, and even open up the pathways from blocking his way of capturing her. Sweetie Belle saw him catching up. Sweetie Belle was thinking of how to make him distracted or even try to hide from him. She took off a jacket she wore, and threw it on a small bush, and made sure it looked believable to catch him off guard, which she will use the time to climb up on the nearby tree to get away from him.

He came up, and saw the jacket, he grabbed it, and realized it was not her. He looked around and lost sight of her. Sweetie Belle was about six feet above ground, looking down until he walked off to another direction. Even though she did lose him, she couldn't get down. She saw how far up she was, and couldn't let go of the branch she sat on.

"Oh dear, oh dear... oh no..." Sweetie Belle said to herself, as she continuously looked down.

To Sweetie Belle's surprise, she began to place her foot down to a lower branch, and worked her way down. The man came back, and saw her up in the tree. Sweetie Belle saw him look back at her, she screamed, she also lost her grip for a split second and latched on as quickly as she could. The man came and used both of his legs and the force of his running to kick the tree down entirely. Sweetie Belle saw the ground becoming closer and closer, she screamed again. She was saved to the bush nearby where her jacket was, and landed safely. The man came to her. Sweetie Belle sat there and did not move as she was stunned to almost falling off a tree.

Aria came right behind the man, and smacked the back of his head with one of the branches that fell off the tree he kicked. Sweetie Belle immediately snapped out her fear, and saw him tumble to the ground. Aria came to her, got her down from the bush. Sweetie Belle gave her a hug.

"No time for that, let's go!" Aria assured. Aria and Sweetie Belle headed off to the city.

VI

Aria and Sweetie Belle arrived at the mall. They were unsure if the men in black were still after them, so they put on more elaborate disguises as they travelled through the mall to hide.

"You really think this will work Aria?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." Aria said.

Aria noticed that people began to stare at them, Sweetie Belle was being looked upon as well.

"What's going on?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I suppose the clothing we are wearing is attracting people." Aria said.

"But, I thought we were supposed to be hiding?!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Well, go hide then. I'm liking this attention!" Aria said. She got up on one of the tables and had posed an elegant way that people started to crowd around.

Sweetie Belle was upset at her, she was gaining all the attention and was defeating the whole purpose to avoid being captured. So, Sweetie Belle remembered their agreement of being arch-enemies, and she got up on a table as well, and did the same thing. People began to shower their undivided attention to both Sweetie Belle and Aria. Aria looked at her, and Sweetie Belle did as well, they both locked their eyes at each other and smiled menacingly.

They came across another clothing shop, when they were stopped by a couple of trendy and stylish fashionistas.

"Oh, darlings!" A guy said, Aria and Sweetie Bell turned around, walked down from the tables, and saw a guy who had an exquisite taste of his aura of blues and pinks. "This, so bold, so fresh! What do you think, Sapphire Joy-Star?!"

Then came a famous pop-star known as Sapphire Joy. Holding onto a mannequin that was dressed up and with the name "Caesar" stitched on the back.

"Oh you're right darling, so intensively bold!" Sapphire said. "Hey, I'm with the infamous Royal Pin lined up for a fashion show to promote my next latest album! Wanna join? I'm sure all the latest and greatest trending fashionable clothing will be to your satisfaction!"

"Uhh..." Sweetie Belle and Aria said simultaneously. "Okay!" Aria and Sweetie Belle said again. They both looked at each other, and thought of ways to out-class the other.

"Who's that?" Sweetie Belle asked, pointing at the mannequin.

"Oh, this is Ceasar! My charming new guy friend, wearing my new favorite design by yours truly!" Sapphire Joy-Star said. Both Sweetie Belle and Aria looked at each other. "Let's get this party started!"

VII

The mall lit up with lasers and pop music by Sapphire Joy-Star's latest hit-single "Disco Star" blasting through enormous speakers, brought to us by DJ Pon-3.

Several women stepped out for the first round of top of the line designs from the mind of Royal Pin.

Both Sweetie Belle and Aria walked out, and everyone panicked of how amazing it was to see them. Aria and Sweetie Belle posed in position for all the paparazzi and news outlets taking snapshots of their fabulousness.

"If my sister saw this, she would freak out!" Sweetie Belle commented.

"I bet she would." Aria said, as they both began to walk back to try on more clothing lines.

Out came a large man, which fired everyone up, as he was muscular, body-built for action. Like straight out of a romance novel, even for being fully clothed in almost every assortment of greens and yellows. He traveled through the pathways, and posed with such pride and purpose.

He went back almost instantly.

"Who is he?" Royal Pin asked Sapphire Joy-Star.

"I don't know." Sapphire said.

"Nice!" Royal Pin admitted.

Everyone came back out for a final impression, all in "authentic" Aztec wear. They all lined up to take the last few shots. Although, the line was too crowded, and Aria was hogging the spotlight, leaving Sweetie Belle unattended. Sweetie Belle was pissed and pushed Aria out of the way to be noticed. Aria was reluctant to give it up, and pushed her out the way. They both fought, which started into a full on brawl on stage. The other models tried to break it up, but were pushed and shoved out of the way, even landing on top of audiences and security. Aria and Sweetie Bell took it back towards the tent that had all the clothes they tried on. Both Royal Pin and Sapphire Joy-Star were upset and distraught with all the violence the girls had caused. They threw each other and the tent started to collapse. Aria and Sweetie Belle saw the wall come down on them. Aria moved to quickly draw Sweetie Belle away from the impact.

They saw the wall, shaped like a cross, landed in front of them. Sweetie Belle took it as an omen to apologize to Aria.

"Aria, I'm so sorry..." Sweetie Belle said. "You've done nothing but save me from guards and from a falling wall."

"No, I should apologize Sweetie Belle, I suppose I have a tendency to want attention. I let it get to my head. I'm sorry too!" Aria said. They both hugged each other tightly.

Sapphire Joy-Star got up and saw that the wall had collapsed on her mannequin, as she saw his hand exposed outside from the wall, with the rest of his arm underneath.

"CAESAR!" Sapphire Joy-Star screamed. She lied there crying. Royal Pin was there to comfort her. Aria and Sweetie Belle were still on the floor, and they saw the damage they had done. "Guards!"

Then came a large muscular man, wearing nothing but a loincloth and some golden accessories, taking a stance against Aria and Sweetie Belle.

"Get them!" Sapphire yelled.

"Sweetie Belle, I have something else to tell you." Aria said.

"What is it?" Sweetie Belle said.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Aria yelled, as she picked herself off the ground and made a run for it.

"OH MAN! HOW DID I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO THAT!" Sweetie Belle yelled, as she got up to run after Aria. The man yelled loudly and charged up his strength to go after them.

Aria and Sweetie Belle ran out of the mall, and were greeted by Diamond Tiara and Stinkin' Rich.

"Nice outfit!" Diamond Tiara mocked.

"Call off this whole thing right now!" Sweetie Belle begged.

"Sorry, but I can't. Not until you give me my prize!" Diamond Tiara said.

"You know what? Here!" Sweetie Belle said as she handed her a box that had her precious bracelet and matching earrings.

"Sweetie Belle...?" Aria said.

"It's not worth it!" Sweetie Belle announced.

The man came crashing through the windows above, and landed to capture Sweetie Belle.

"Call it off daddy!" Diamond Tiara demanded as she was giving off her smug face at Sweetie Belle. Stinkin' Rich waved his hand, and the man stood there. Diamond Tiara and Stinkin' Rich both got back in the limousine, and took off immediately. The guy stood there angrily as Sweetie Belle and Aria walked away.

VIII

Aria and Sweetie Belle were walking down the street.

"I can't believe you've done that!" Aria admitted. "Why let her win, after all this time?!"

"Ha. You think I would do that?! You seriously don't know me at all!" Sweetie Belle said, as she stood proudly, as the accessories she wore glared in the sunlight.

"You didn't..." Aria said, as she smiled.

"Hmph! I did!" Sweetie Belle said, as she grinned.

"Think she'll find out?" Aria asked.

"Definitely! The box was empty and the guy we've been running from is right behind us!" Sweetie Belle announced. Aria looked back, he was there, ready for action.

"Sweetie Belle, you couldn't have just put fake ones in there?!" Aria suggested.

"C'mon, you saw how she is! She deserves nothing less!" Sweetie Belle said.

"What do we do about him?" Aria asked.

"What?! We can take him, after all we've been through, we can do this together!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Easy for you to say, you're just going to leave me to do all the dirty work!" Aria said.

"Yeah, pretty much!" Sweetie Belle admitted.

"Fine! You owe me another meal after all this!" Aria said.

"You've got it!" Sweetie Belle said.

The one final showdown, and Aria stood there, and the man came walking toward them.

He ran toward them, and Aria stood her ground. He came in and slammed his knuckles into Aria arms, as she was trying to protect herself from the impact. Aria pushed him forward, and jumped to kick him. He blocked it, and grabbed onto her leg, and swung her away down the street. While he was occupied by that, Sweetie Belle ran up to him, and kicked him in his groin. He stopped for a second, and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Okay... that usually works..." Sweetie Belle stuttered, as she slowly walked backwards, away from him.

He was distracted which allowed Aria to come in and attack from behind. He looked back, and was kicked in the face, the same way he knocked down the tree. We were thrust back, and fell. Aria focused again, and began to extract his power from him. Aria couldn't stop, it was changing her, like she hungered for it. The man got back up, which made Aria fall to the ground. He started to limp towards Sweetie Belle, but before he got close he faded. Sweetie Belle was stunned.

"Aria? What happened...?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I-I... don't know..." Aria said, as she held onto her head, as if she was having a headache. Sweetie Belle went over to her to pick her up from the ground. "Look, just keep your distance... I don't know what I just did, okay?"

"Alright." Sweetie Belle said softly.

"So? What's on for tonight?" Aria enlightened.

"Well, I know a few places!" Sweetie Belle said.

IX

Moments later, as Sweetie Belle and Aria were at another restaurant, she got a text message from her friend, saying "come over at the clubhouse."

"Cool, I just got a message! From my good friend Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Scootaloo? Really?" Aria said.

"Yeah, you know her?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No, it's just a weird name." Aria said.

"Hey, that's my friend! If I have nothing to say..."

"Then you could shove it!" They both said simultaneously.

"Yeah, I know. I know I'm rude, but I suppose we have that in common!" Aria pointed out.

"Hmph, I suppose!" Sweetie Belle admitted. "I guess we both should keep it to ourselves?"

"Nah, it's fun to mess with people!" Aria said as she smiled. Sweetie Belle did as well.


	16. Extra: Adagio's Bizarre Adventure Part 3

Extra: Adagio's Bizarre Adventure Part 3

Sonata Dusk Crusaders

I

Sonata awoke in a smelly darkness, she laid on something that breathes. It was warm, and squishy. She did not want to move.

II

The next day, Apple Bloom got up to do her usual chores around the barn. It was her turn to feed the pigs they had in the pit. As the pigs got up to be fed, Apple Bloom saw a woman laying in the center, covered in mud. Apple Bloom screamed.

Big Mac came running to Apple Bloom, and he had a pitch fork in hand to protect his little sister. He jumped inside the pit and found a girl laying in the mud. She seemed to be sleeping? Big Mac thought. He carried her inside to the haystacks. He laid her down, and contemplated on calling the police.

"Do ya know her Big Mac?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Eenope!" Big Mac replied, as he scratched his head.

Sonata started to wake up, as she stretched her arms out and let out a yawn. She sat up, and was greeted by two farmers.

"Hi!" Sonata said.

"H-howdy?" Apple Bloom said. Big Mac remained silent as he was thinking about what to do about this girl.

"I'm Sa... So... Sonata!" Sonata said. "Yes!"

"Sonata huh? Apple Bloom continued. "Howd'cha get here?"

"Oh... I don't know!" Sonata said, as she gave a huge smile.

"What should we do, Big Mac?" Apple Bloom asked. "She looks totally lost!"

"I am totally lost! How did you know?!" Sonata interrupted. Sonata got up, and looked around. "Nice place you got here!" Big Mac was still unsure what to do, as she looked confused and didn't seem threatening to their safety.

"What's goin' on here?!" Granny Smith said, as she walked in.

"Sorry Granny Smith, but we have a... an unexpected guest!" Apple Bloom said.

"What's that now?" Granny Smith said.

"Hey, old lady!" Sonata said, as she waved, hanging from the ceiling.

"What are ya doin' here?" Granny Smith asked.

"I don't know!" Sonata said. "It's weird!" Sonata then dropped down between Big Mac, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith.

"Great, another nutcase!" Granny Smith said.

"Ooh, I love nuts!" Sonata said, as she laid down on the ground, still covered in mud. "Or do I?" Sonata said, as she got up on her two feet.

"Alright, since you are here, you might as well help out!" Granny Smith ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Sonata said, as she stood proudly in a marching stance.

"Apple Bloom, goin' get this one cleaned up! We have a lot to do today!" Granny Smith said.

"Yes Granny!" Apple Bloom said, as she took Sonata inside to get cleaned up.

III

Sonata came back with a nice cowgirl outfit from Applejack's wardrobe. Big Mac was surprised, and Granny Smith was smiling.

"Let's get to work!" Sonata said.

She worked around the farm, tending to the animals, fixing up patches of haystacks, cleaning up the house, and picking some apples off the apple trees. The last thing they needed was to grind up the apples into cider the old fashion way. Both Apple Bloom and Sonata took part in crushing them into the sauce. Big Mac was cleaning it, making it sparkling fresh for this week's batch. Granny Smith was making sure the apples were in good condition to be in the sauce pan. It took hours of foot stomping, but it was honest work. Granny Smith was surprised by Sonata, how helpful she was.

"She did good, didn't she?" Granny Smith said to Big Mac.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said.

"What do ya thinkin'?" Granny Smith said. Big Mac shrugged.

"You were a real big help Sonata!" Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, this was fun!" Sonata said.

"Thank you!" Apple Bloom said.

"You're welcome... uhh..." Sonata said.

"Apple Bloom!"

"You're welcome Apple Bloom!" Sonata said. Apple Bloom smiled.

"Sonata! Was it?" Granny Smith yelled.

"Yep!" Sonata said, as she jumped off the sauce pan.

"Well missy, you've been such a nice help 'round here. How 'bout we treat ya to dinner tonight?" Granny Smith said. "I'm bakin' my world famous apple pie!"

"Oh, thank you so much Granny!" Sonata said, as she was hopping around. "I would like it very much!"

Granny Smith was laughing, although Granny Smith laugh was cut short, as she held her chest. She was breathing hard, and her sides were burning. She fell. Sonata was in shock of how quickly she turned. Big Mac was there, and he quickly went to help Granny Smith off the ground. Apple Bloom ran to Sonata. Sonata held her, as they both were scared.

IV

Granny Smith was laying on the couch, she seemed to have calmed down. She begged for Big Mac to not take her to the hospital, she didn't want to be there. Sonata and Apple Bloom stood beside them, still shocked.

"My pills... Big Mac..." Granny Smith said softly. Big Mac went over to the kitchen to fetch a prescription capsule, however, it was empty. "Is it empty?"

"Eeyup..." Big Mac said softly.

"Aw shucks... knew I forgot somethin'..." Granny Smith said with a smile. "Apple Bloom..."

Apple Bloom came forward.

"Granny, don't go!" Apple Bloom begged.

"I'm not going... anywhere sweetie." Granny Smith said. "I just need... my pills... you know that clinic... down the street?"

"Yes!" Apple Bloom said.

"Take this, tell them I need another." Granny Smith said. "I do think you need... an adult present though..."

"I'll go Granny!" Sonata said. "I'll go with Apple Bloom!"

"Big Mac, would ya stay here?" Granny Smith asked.

"Eeyup..." Big Mac said.

"Yes, Sonata and I can do it!" Apple Bloom said.

"Very well..." Granny Smith said, as she rested her eyes.

"Okay, we'll be right back Big Mac!" Apple Bloom said.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said.

V

Sonata and Apple Bloom walked out of the clinic, and received Granny's medication.

"Well, that was easier than I thought!" Sonata commented.

"Yeah, they've known Granny for a long time!" Apple Bloom said.

"Great! Let's head back!" Sonata said.

"You've got it!" Apple Bloom added.

On their way to the farm, they were walking near the park and Apple Bloom saw all the destruction that happened.

"What happened here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"No idea!" Sonata said.

"It makes me upset to see such destructive people!" Apple Bloom commented.

"I suppose you're right about that!" Sonata agreed.

They were stopped by a passing raccoon on the sidewalk, it looked up at them. Apple Bloom gasped a little. Sonata was looking at it.

"What's that?!" Sonata asked, as she pointed at the creature.

"That's a raccoon!" Apple Bloom answered.

"A coon!" Sonata said. "He looks friendly!" Sonata went over to it, and held out her hand.

"Sonata! No!" Apple Bloom yelled.

The raccoon hissed, and ran up to Sonata and clawed at her face. Sonata screamed, as it climbed up and was circulating around her face, clawing and biting her.

"Get it off me! Get it off!" Sonata yelled.

"Hold still!" Apple Bloom said, as she got a stick from the ground. She held it up and started to wack Sonata with the stick. Although, Apple Bloom kept missing the raccoon, and ended up hitting Sonata's head in each swing. "Sorry!"

The raccoon dropped down, and grabbed Granny's medication. Sonata regained consciousness and felt her hand empty. Apple Bloom was upset.

"OH NO!" Sonata yelled, as she held up her hands at her face.

Sonata ran to capture the little bandit. The raccoon went into the small woods nearby the park. Apple Bloom was there alongside Sonata, and they found the bandit's small hiding place up in the trees.

"Okay, now we just have to climb up there and snatch it away!" Sonata suggested.

"It's a little ways up, huh?" Apple Bloom saw the tree tower over them.

"Yeah, all the way up there!" Sonata said. "Well, let's get going!" Sonata said, as she began to climb the tree. Apple Bloom stood at the base, and saw Sonata already up a few feet off the ground. "You comin?"

"I-I'm not sure..." Apple Bloom said.

"Alright, stay put! I'll get it!" Sonata said.

"Thanks again Sonata!" Apple Bloom said.

"Yep!" Sonata said.

Sonata got up to the first branch, it seemed easy to climb up afterward. Sonata finally reached a small hole up in the tree.

"Gotcha!" Sonata said. She put her hand inside to reach for anything she could grab onto. She felt something furry, she flinched as she may have caught the little raccoon. She reached further, her whole arm going through the tree. She felt the paper bag that had Granny's medication. "Got it!" Sonata said, as she pulled it out of the tree.

Sonata had Granny's medication, but as she yelled to Apple Bloom that she had it, she saw a pair of glowing eyes coming from the dark hole. The raccoon jumped out and began to scratch her up in the face once again.

"Oh my God!" Sonata said. "No!"

Sonata lost balance and dropped the bag down to Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom saw it coming down, so she timed herself, and jumped to capture it before it hit the ground. Apple Bloom was relieved, until she saw the creature attacking Sonata.

"Sonavabitch!" Sonata yelled.

"Sonata!" Apple Bloom yelled. When Apple Bloom yelled it woke up the whole tree, and out came a whole family of raccoons coming down to Apple Bloom. "Oh no!"

Sonata was attacked by a few more, but she saw Apple Bloom being chased down by all these pesky rodents, she needed to be there for her. Sonata threw her fists out to them. Slamming them multiple times against the tree branches and some falling to the ground.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Sonata yelled, as she bashed raccoons against her fist. Sonata saw her strength, and thought it was awesome, she jumped off the branch and fell to the ground. She dropped and landed with little to no damage. Sonata was excited. Apple Bloom came back with a herd of raccoons after her. Sonata once again used her power to punch them all at high speed. The raccoon came flying in the air, Apple Bloom was safely behind Sonata. The raccoon retreated back to their homes, as they saw they were no match for Sonata's power and strength.

"Sonata!" Apple Bloom yelled. "Thank you!" Apple Bloom came to give Sonata a hug.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to get to Granny!" Sonata requested.

"Right!" Apple Bloom replied, as she nodded. They both ran back to the farm.

VI

"Thank ya!" Granny Smith said, as she got up from the couch. She took the pills she needed, and was relaxed. "That's much better! Although, my schedule will be off for a little bit, ah might be up past my usual bedtime. Thank ya Sonata and Apple Bloom!"

"You're welcome Granny!" Sonata and Apple Bloom said simultaneously.

"Now, how about ah get supper ready?!" Granny Smith said. Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Sonata rejoiced of Granny's recovery.

VII

They were all sitting at the table, Apple Bloom was telling them the heroic acts Sonata did for Granny's health.

"Sonata, ah can't thank ya enough for what ya did for us today!" Granny Smith said.

"It was nothin Granny!" Sonata said.

"So, you still have no idea where you came from, right?" Granny asked.

"Yeah, I have no idea." Sonata admitted.

"You're welcome to stay in the farm for the night, hopefully not in the mud this time. At least until you can remember!" Granny suggested.

"Thank you!" Sonata said.

"For all the good that you've done today, ah be delighted to help!" Granny said. Sonata smiled and nodded. Big Mac and Apple Bloom both were happy as well.

They had apple pie for dessert. Sonata absolutely loves it.

After they had food, Apple Bloom helped set up a bed for Sonata in the barn. It was until she received a phone call, asking her to meet up at the clubhouse.

"Hey, am going to be meetin' with friends before dark. Is that okay?" Apple Bloom asked Granny Smith.

"Yes ya may. Ah'll be up for a little while. If Applejack shows up, ah'll tell her to make sure she cleans up for the night! Yeah?" Granny Smith said.

"Okay, see you in a little bit Granny!" Apple Bloom said, as she walked out the door.

"Make sure to take Sonata with ya!" Granny suggested.

"Yep!" Apple Bloom yelled, outside the house.


	17. Extra: Adagio's Bizarre Adventure Part 4

Extra: Adagio's Bizarre Adventure Part 4

Friendship is Unbreakable

I

Later that day, the sun was nearly setting, it was still light enough outside.

Scootaloo contacted everyone, and asked them to join her and Adagio at the clubhouse. They both were playing card games, until they heard talking outside.

Scootaloo and Adagio walked outside. She saw Sweetie Belle with an adolescent woman, and Apple Bloom the same. Scootaloo was surprised that she was not the only one with a new addition to their friendship.

"Hey Sweetie Belle! Apple Bloom! Who are they?" Scootaloo asked.

"This is Aria Blaze." Sweetie Belle announced.

"Sup!" Aria said.

"This one is Sonata!" Apple Bloom said.

"Hi!" Sonata said, as she waved.

"I like you all to meet Adagio!" Scootaloo announced.

"Hi!" Adagio said.

"Wait a minute?" Sweetie Belle said. "Here, bring them together!" They all brought Adagio, Sonata, and Aria closer together. "Look!"

Sweetie Belle pointed out that they each had the same locket around their necks.

"You're right Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo and Apple Bloom said.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata looked as well, and they too were surprised. Was it a coincidence? Or maybe destiny, that they were brought together? The Crusaders thought.

II

"This is great! We brought some friends together who lost their memories as well!" Scootaloo enlightened.

They each were seating in the clubhouse, eating chips, and talking about their day with meeting one another. They laughed and were intrigued by how much they all learned from each of them.

"So, you were the one that provoked Diamond Tiara?!" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, but she deserved it!" Sweetie Belle said. They all laughed.

"You were also the ones that caused all that ruckus in the park?!" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my fault, right Aria?" Sweetie Belle continued.

"There were men in black after us, trying to capture Sweetie Belle, so they used extensive force to do so, luckily, I found a way to destroy them!" Aria said.

"You have powers too?!" Adagio asked.

"Yeah, I have strength, agility, and have some sort of absorbing power which made them fade into nothing..." Aria said.

"I did the same thing earlier today!" Adagio said. "I had strength which came out of nowhere, and was able to feel like I was gathering his ability, then he faded."

"Cool!" Sonata said. "I beat up a family of raccoons with my speed and strength!" Sonata said. They all laughed.

"It's true!" Apple Bloom said. "You all have such strange gifts!"

"It's probably the mystic blood!" Scootaloo pointed out.

"Mystic blood?" They all asked.

"She's talking about the time I sliced my finger open, and out came a dark liquid. Scootaloo showed me that our blood was different. Most people bleed red, but if we are the same, then we bleed a darker form." Adagio said.

"So, we're not human?!" Aria asked.

"I suppose not." Adagio said.

"That's weird, but cool!" Sonata said. "Hey, what's that?!" Sonata pointed out to the window, and they all saw a huge flash of light in the skies.

III

They all ran out to see it more closely.

"It must be the Rainbooms again!" Apple Bloom said.

"Rain, booms?" Adagio said.

"Yeah, my sister is there, probably fighting off some bad people!" Sweetie Belle said.

"I see." Aria said.

"My favorite person, out there kicking all kinds of behinds!" Scootaloo mentioned. Adagio smiled.

"Watch out! Something's coming!" Sonata yelled.

They saw some sort of light coming toward them, the girls ducked, but they continued to fly towards the others.

"Adagio! Aria! Sonata!" The Crusaders yelled. They saw them being engulfed in light, and they saw the streak going into their heads. They fell immediately after they were hit. They all went to them to see what had happened. They picked them up, and shook them to make sure they were okay.

"Sonata? Sonata?!" Apple Bloom said.

Adagio woke up. Scootaloo was there, and held her up. Adagio pushed Scootaloo away. She looked back at the other two, and they were sitting up as well.

"Adagio?" Scootaloo asked. "Are you okay?" Adagio got up from the ground, and the other two joined.

"Enough kid, go home!" Adagio demanded.

"What?! Why, what happened to you?!" Scootaloo questioned.

"All of you leave, now!" Adagio said.

"Listen to her!" Sonata said.

"Do it!" Aria said.

"Adagio, please! Tell me what's going on?!" Scootaloo continued, as she went up to Adagio, and shook her by the arm. "Are you hurt?!"

"Ignorant child!" Adagio said, as she slapped her with the back of her hand. Scootaloo fell to the ground. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom ran to Scootaloo.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"Go away!" Aria replied. "Now!"

"I-I... I thought we were... friends..." Scootaloo cried. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Scootaloo ran away. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Please, Sonata. Remember what we've done for each other! Don't push me away!" Apple Bloom begged Sonata.

"Leave me! Now!" Sonata yelled. Apple Bloom left with tears in her eyes.

"Aria? I'm sorry for all the names I called you... I'm sorry for saying you were my enemy... please... don't do this!" Sweetie Belle cried.

"I am your enemy! I will stop at nothing to get my way! You understand that?!" Aria yelled. Sweetie Belle ran for it as well. She cried.

Adagio, Sonata, and Aria were left alone. They all looked away, they had a tear fall from their eyes. They felt a huge spike in frequency in their ears, like a loud white noise, blasting their eardrums. They both fell, and struggled to fight it, block from their heads.

IV

Adagio awakened in a white emptiness. There was no sound. Adagio looked around, she saw Aria and Sonata there with her. They tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out.

Moments later, there came chains that constrained them. They couldn't move or get out of it. It was tightened, and lifted them from the non-existent surface of the floor. The weight of it had carried them, and were unable to move from it. As they struggled, they heard each other's voices. They stopped for a moment and realized their minds were able to be heard, because they kept thinking about the poor girls they had hurt. But, it was to make sure they were safe, and away from them. They knew danger would arise once they received their memories back.

The torment they put Twilight Sparkle through, haunted them. The power they received. They all felt a vibration in the chains, like a spider knowing when their prey has been captured in its web.

They heard laughing coming from the emptiness, until they saw her. A figure who looked like Twilight Sparkle, but had a sinister smile and had a glowing aura around her eyes. She laughed, and came to them.

"You thought that power you had was your's?" She said. "But it was me, Midnight Sparkle!"

"Midnight?" Adagio thought.

"Yes, Midnight. I'm the creator of the lockets you bear on your necks!" Midnight said.

"No, Twilight did!" Aria thought.

"Keeping her up all hours of the night to finish them, of course I helped, because I inherited her body during that time to make them!" Midnight said. "How does it feel? Thinking this all was your plan? You really don't understand the full weight of your disastrous acts against the innocent!"

Midnight showed them their past. The times they gathered people's energy, feeding off of them, and hurt people, making them turn against each other. They even saw the friends they made, making them cry and run away. Adagio cried. Aria and Sonata also felt terrible.

"Hahaha! So, heartbreaking! Isn't it Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk! Your lust for power was my way of getting underneath your precious skin. Using your methods against you to my advantage!" Midnight explained. "Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not mad you tortured Twilight Sparkle or myself, I rather enjoyed it! But, it is time I finally rid the Rainbooms for good! By stealing their souls!"

Adagio, Sonata, and Aria heads perked up.

"Yes, the lockets don't steal energy, they steal their souls. Which is why the men in black you all took, faded. Not that there were people to begin with!" Midnight snickered.

"What do you want with us?!" Adagio asked in her head.

"I'm going to use you, to absorb the Rainbooms all one by one, and take over this place!" Midnight explained. Adagio, Sonata, and Aria nudged in their chains.

"You can't make us!" Sonata said.

"Oh really?!" Midnight said. "Who's going to stop me?" Midnight put a finger on Sonata's forehead. In her mind, she showered her with gruesome imagery, thinking she was being tortured. She screamed and cried.

"Stop! What are you doing to her?!" Aria yelled. Midnight lifted her finger from Sonata's forehead.

"I'm inside of all of you, I synchronized the lockets, allowing me to mingle in your heads together." Midnight said. "With your minds, I can make you believe anything I set my mind to! Like this chain for example, you all believe you are really chained up!"

"What if we didn't believe you have us chained up?!" Adagio asked.

"I could be quite convincing, but it will have to take enough willpower to say otherwise!" Midnight said.

Sonata broke the chain that held her, and she ran up to Midnight to punch her.

"Tsk. Tsk. Not so fast!" Midnight said, as she held her fist in her hands. "Even when you believe it, there are still many things that hold you back!" Midnight pushed her back, Sonata skidded across the floor. The others came down to help Sonata. "See? But you can't defeat me, you're mine now!"

Afterward, Midnight had ordered Adagio, Sonata, and Aria to do what she told them.

V

Adagio, Sonata, and Aria both went back to the van, they had parked near Twilight's house. They saw the girls, and planned to follow them home, to take them out while they sleep. However, they saw them fight each other down the street. They then broke apart. Adagio ordered Sonata to follow Rainbow Dash, and Aria to follow Applejack and Rarity. While Adagio would go after Sunset and Twilight. They followed them, knowing where each of them lived.

They waited until nightfall, each of them separated toward their designated person to capture, however, each of them stormed off in the middle of the night, which made things somewhat difficult. But, they managed to get by absorbing them one by one. Under Midnight's control, they were unable to resist her wanting of their souls. However, only Sonata and Aria were able to resist to let Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie go, instead of absorbing them.

When they used Demon Sunset to give them power, they resisted the chance to absorb them. Demon Sunset was less powerful afterward, allowing her to stay and watch over the two they had tied in the van.

Adagio ordered Aria and Sonata to absorb Twilight instead. In which, she held back and was run over by Pinkie Pie. It let Midnight's guard down, having to recover from injuries that occurred. Midnight retaliated and synchronized them together again.

"You think you can stop me?!" Midnight yelled. "Give it up, they won't be able to surpass me now!"

The Dazzlings fought against Midnight while she was occupied with fighting Pinkie Pie.

"Enough!" Midnight fought back. "Think of the power we can have! That's what you wanted?! Now take it!"

Adagio stood up, being the last one standing against Midnight.

"But, I refuse!" Adagio said, standing proudly against Midnight. While Midnight was intrigued by her strength to resist her manipulation. "There's one thing I love when I've dealt with your kind, who think they can have all that they want, but when they get told no, the look on your face, I live for it!"

"Is that so?" Midnight said. "Very well then, I can't easily take you and your friends away! Scootaloo I will save for last! You will watch me break her!"

"Haha, there's one thing I know. These girls have always found a way to turn things around, even when there's almost zero chance of making it. They will find a way, in ways you wouldn't understand!" Adagio admitted.

"I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Midnight yelled.

"Now!" Twilight said. Midnight watched as the lightning struck them. The Dazzlings and Midnight screamed in pain, as they were struck with fire.

"What?! This can't be! I AM MIDNIGHT!" Midnight yelled. "I AM... MIDNIGHT!"

The blast had taken the lockets away, freeing the Dazzlings from Midnight's power. They smiled, as they fell into the ground.

VI

Adagio apologized for everything she had done. Twilight forgiven her, but Adagio admitted they were bad people, who didn't deserve them in their lives.

The Dazzlings were taken to a hospital, and each of them woke up. Oddly happy, that they were still alive and were able to turn everything around.

"Guys, let's never get caught up with magic again?" Adagio announced.

"No kidding!" Aria said.

"I'll be okay with that!" Sonata added.

"There's one thing we got to do before we leave however..." Adagio said.

"What's that?!" Aria and Sonata said simultaneously.

VII

A few weeks later... They found their van parked outside the hospital, as they got out. They were unsure of how it got there, but were glad to see it.

Adagio came and knocked on the door. The door opened, and out came Scootaloo.

"A-Adagio?" Scootaloo said.

"Hey kid." Adagio said.

"What are you doing here?!" Scootaloo said.

"I came to say I'm sorry... after I got my memories back, I was afraid of hurting you. So, I said those things to make you leave, cause I knew how stubborn you can get." Adagio said, as Scootaloo smiled. "You taught me a valuable lesson, I didn't like who I was, and the things I did. I came back to let you know. You've changed me, so I could be better myself. Help others, and never losing sight of what's important!"

"You really mean that?" Scootaloo asked, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm really happy I met you!" Adagio.

"You're leaving?" Scootaloo continued.

"I am, but I just wanted to let you know how I felt before I do." Adagio said, as she patted Scootaloo's head.

"Thank you, Adagio! I'm happy that I was able to help you!" Scootaloo said.

"Have this!" Adagio said, as she placed her headband with spikes in the center on her head. "To remember me by!"

"Thanks!" Scootaloo said. "The others are here too!" Scootaloo brought Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle outside to meet Aria and Sonata one last time.

"I'm going to miss the apple pies!" Sonata said to Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom laughed. "They're to die for!"

"Are we still friends?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Arch enemies!" Aria said, with a smile.

"Arch Nemesis!" Sweetie Belle corrected. Aria laughed.

They each gave them cool hair accessories to them, to remember them by.

Adagio and the other two waved goodbye as they got into their van, and drove off. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom watched them drive away. They smiled, knowing all of what they told them, they were truly capable to stand both individually and collectively to make all the difference in the world, and now that they saw they were changed. They know that they have changed their lives for the better. The girls cried and knew they were going to behave from now on, and so they journeyed away to a new place of their own.

"You know, if any of this was taken out of context, this would be illegal!" Scootaloo said.

"That's what I said!" Sweetie Belle said.

"What do ya mean by that?!" Apple Bloom asked. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked at each other and giggled. "What?!" Apple Bloom continued.

"It's alright Apple Bloom, nevermind!" Scootaloo said, as she ruffled Apple Bloom's hair. They all went back inside the clubhouse.

The end of the end.


End file.
